


Speak in Tongues

by willy-o-the-wisp (bluekupkakez)



Series: Black, Silver and White [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Humor, Intersex Character, Kagune Sex, M/M, Male self-lubrication, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Other, Polyamory, Strip Tease, Threesome, a ton of fluff, all kinds of wild and messy sex, an ounce of angst, everyone bottoms, everyone tops, everyone’s happy, headcanons and speculations, kinda slow build but we're getting there, light bondage elements, no Aogiri/Clowns AU, no tentacles no life, tentacle porn with feels, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekupkakez/pseuds/willy-o-the-wisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let your ghoul come out and play.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘Kitty came back home from on the island’

**Author's Note:**

> My first TG and more serious fic. Yeees, I know many of you dislike Uta by now. I’m not too thrilled, either, about what Ishida-sensei has turned him (and other characters) into. But hey, his manga - his rules. We still get to dream and write fanfics.  
> A year after becoming a ghoul, Ken’s still working at Anteiku, trying to cope with various urges. Forget Aogiri. Forget Yamori. Forget the Clowns, and the ghoul restaurant, and - you know what, forget almost everything after the beginning of TG. This is a happy AU. 
> 
> beta'd by penguins_shake_it
> 
>    
> This is a non-profit fanwork and all characters belong to mr. Ishida (but if I owned them, I’d give them happy, healthy lives and relationships). The fic and chapter titles, as well as the inserted lyrics later on, are from Placebo’s lovely song Speak in Tongues [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oNgEcZF9uM).
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy my work as much as I enjoy writing it! :)
> 
> Edit: Whoa, thank you very much for all the comments and kudos! ♥

“Uta-san, I’m here…for Hinami-chan’s mask,” Ken Kaneki announced his presence to the empty _Hy Sy_ mask studio. What was meant to be a confident, casual line came out as a shaky, childish call.

He waited for a few breathless moments. When nothing stirred, he ventured further. His heart was pounding as he stepped hesitantly across the chessboard floor, its icy gloss almost inviting him to slip. Again. He stared down at his feet, concentrating on each step, lest he landed on his back with an embarrassing squeak that was bound to alert the mask maker, along with half the dubious neighborhood.

A pure white square, just like Ken’s hair.

A pure black square, just like his toe and finger nails.

The youth still wasn’t entirely used to his _new_ body, his new self, after the disastrous transplant performed without his consent almost a year ago. On his worst days he wished the steel beams or Rizehad finished the job. The transition to another life (another world?) would’ve been easier to bear than struggling to keep the frail balance which was slipping through his fingers more often than not. It wasn’t easy to reconcile his ghoul and human halves, especially when the first wanted nothing less than to devour the latter. He seemed to belong nowhere; or everywhere, as the manager often said with his trademark wisdom.

Another reluctant step, another milky square.

The physical transformations he’d been coping with all these months weren’t the ones that had him despise himself sometimes. The chalk white hair and coal black nails were strange, sure, but could easily be passed for a fashion statement. Hide joked that “the ghoul thing” suited Ken much better, anyway, because the eye-patched, “good boy turned bad” look was “supposed to attract girls like a jar of chocolate-chip cookies”.

_Girls. Ha!_

Ken craved something much more dangerous and unreachable than pretty girls. He knew what little chances he had to get it _,_ but there was only so much he could do about that.

Another square, pitch black, then a pristine white one.

He fingered the innocent piece of fabric meant to hide the unruly darkness that bloomed in his left eye at inopportune times. Even the idea of _kagune_ tentacles sprouting from his back, as if he were some kind of alien octopus emerged straight out of Sen Takatsuki’s novels, had become less shocking. And he’d grown somewhat accustomed to the occasional hallucinations with Rize and her taunts.

No, the youth minded much more the emotional consequences of becoming what he was. The disturbing urges, the conflicting yearnings…and the tortuous _dreams_ he woke up from in the middle of the night. Drenched in sweat, tangled in the bedsheets…aching for release or panting in fevered exhaustion, his boxers shamefully wet and sticky. The tantalizing, addictive dreams of dark filigrees embedded on marble-white hands which roamed all over his naked form, stroking and teasing; of muscular arms wrapping him in their heated safety; of silken, ebony and ivory strands tickling his scrawny shoulders and face; of two pairs of incandescent eyes pinning him in place _;_ of harsh kisses, soft bites and brash whispers meant to inflame and drive him over the edge…

Ken swallowed hard and scolded himself. What the heck was wrong with him? He needed to have his wits about him in order to meet with the still absent mask maker, not think about… _crazy stuff like this._

There had to be some connection between his ghoul side and the nocturnal reveries plaguing him. He’d never experienced them before the _change_. What would his mother, or Hide or everyone else think, if they knew?

What if they already did?

Maybe this was why Yomo had stopped taking him along to collect bodies and suddenly canceled their regular training sessions, pretexting he had “things to take care of”. He couldn’t be that busy, because he was still sparring sometimes with Touka and Nishio senpai.

Was the fair-haired ghoul repulsed by him? Angry?

Mortified, the white-haired stopped his aimless wandering and closed his eyes. When he’d asked, senpai had teased him that Yomo had given up on turning him into a decent fighter, because Kaneki was simply that weak.

The youth couldn’t compensate for his old, sedentary lifestyle in just a few months, but he was _trying_ his best, and making progress. That much should be obvious. If Nishio’s explanation was true, then why was the tall ghoul avoiding him, scowling and refusing to meet his gaze on the rare occasions they met?

Ken opened his eyes and started walking again, slower than a snail, frowning down at his shabby sneakers. Just like him, they were as out of place as they could be in here. He should’ve dressed nicer. Not that it mattered. He thought he saw a few specks of dust fleck off his shoes and land on a immaculate white tile; then on its dark pair, just as conspicuously. He rubbed his sweaty hands on the legs of his worn jeans.

Honestly, what on earth was he doing here, intruding in Uta’s sanctuary with his mundane presence and insane desires? Touka must be terribly overestimating him if she thought him capable of performing the errand adequately. At first, the half-ghoul had been very happy about her request (order), because he clung to any pretext to see the tattooed ghoul again, if only for a little. But now that he was actually here, all by his sorry self, he doubted it’d been a good idea.

“Uhm…Uta-san?” Ken tried again. Still no answer. He scanned the room for the elusive owner, but all he could see were masks: lining the walls, resting inside the glass displays. Some glaring, some crying, some grinning; some subtly sinister, just like his new self, but all skilfully crafted.

And all watching him with mocking irony.

He paused again and shook his head, the snowy strands fluttering around his face like butterfly wings. That couldn’t be right. He must be too wound up to imagine lifeless, empty gaps looking at him in any way.

Gods, there was something very wrong with him today.

He should leave before he did something truly stupid, like trip on his own feet, and make a fool of himself. He’d acted like a scaredy cat the first time an irritated Touka had dragged him in; and he’d acted like an idiot on his previous visits, too. There was only so much the mask maker could stand from his part.

Yes, that was exactly what he’d do: leave quietly, before the Uta returned from wherever he was right now, and apologize at Anteiku that there’d been nobody here. Should he promise to pick up the mask some other day, when his feet didn’t feel like marshmallows and he wasn’t seeing things?

_And when would that be?_   The youth heard Rize’s faint whisper. She had a point this time. Probably never. So he’d better not make an impossible to keep promise in the first place. It was much safer to cling to his secret dreams, hold them close to his narrow chest and savor them whenever he had a moment to spare, than risk acting on them, no matter how hollow and pathetic that seemed.

Angry at his stupidity and weakness (senpai wasn’t too far off the mark, after all), Ken turned around - and promptly slammed into something. Something that hadn’t been there a few moments ago. Something large and solid, warm and fragrant. He gasped as two long arms folded around him, lazily but firmly, shivered when his hair was sniffed and a husky voice drawled in his ear.

“Mmm, Kaneki-kun, do I smell white-hot dreams and pitch-black self-loathing on you?”

 


	2. ‘But kitty came on home without a name’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looking at me like that…you have no idea how intimidating it is.”

Ken _couldn’t_.

Couldn’t believe. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. If this was one of the taunting dreams he wasn’t supposed to have, but pined (lived) for all the same, then it’d soon shatter into a million pieces. And he couldn’t bear it anymore, the sharp, guilt-tinged shards poised to slash at his mostly absent self esteem-

He _was_ already feeling guilty, so being pressed flush to Uta’s chest had to be real, this time. Not that he knew for sure what real was anymore, or _who_ he was. He inhaled deeply - that’s what people are supposed to do to clear their heads, right?

Right. But not if a thin shirt is all that stands between your nose and the source of the intoxicating scent that’s been making you dizzy in the first place.

_Dark chocolate…aniseed_. Ken closed his eyes and leaned into the comfortable warmth, forgetting everything for a moment. He wanted to stay like this forever.

_Wait!_

He remembered rather vaguely that he’d been told, asked something, but he’d been too distracted by the sound of the mask maker’s voice and the breath in his ear to notice the actual words. It was something about the…

“…s-smell…?” Ken squeaked.

Uta hummed absently and started caressing the white head resting under his chin. His gestures were slow and tender gestures, as if he were holding something perfect and brittle, like a soap bubble, or a butterfly. “You’re early and he’s late. But it’s fine like this, too,” he mumbled cryptically.

_Who’s late?_ _What’s fine?_ the half-ghoul wanted to ask, but kept his mouth sealed shut. He didn’t want to break the spell by blurting out the first stupid thing that crossed his jellified mind. His ghoul side wanted to make the most of this unexpected bliss, to put his arms around the mask maker and pull him close, drag him into himself until there was nothing separating them anymore.

Human guilt and shame won, like always. Ken didn’t think he deserved this kind treatment. Some sort of punishment seemed more appropriate for all his twisted desires.

_You’re such a masochistic idiot_ , Rize laughed from a proverbial mental corner. _Aren’t you punishing yourself already?_

The youth clenched his jaw, refusing to acknowledge the truth of her words. He wasn’t returning Uta’s embrace, but he could allow himself a small compromise, at least. So he stood there like a shipwreck plank while the ghoul nuzzled his hair - probably a joke (it wouldn’t be the first), but it still gave Ken a shred of hope. Unlike the Gourmet’s interest, which made his skin crawl, the mask maker’s attention was both soothing and arousing, a minty balm with a just enough hints of chili to rise the user’s temperature. A certain part of his body was sure getting hotter (and stiffer) than the rest.

The half-ghoul was suddenly so embarrassed, he silently begged the masks on the walls to open their maws and swallow him whole. They were more interested in leering at him, though, than jumping to his rescue, so he was on his own. He shifted his hips and hoped the other wouldn’t notice his bulging enthusiasm.

A cool, tattooed hand cupped his blazing cheek, tilting his head upwards. Ken found himself staring into inky oceans, soft and unreadable, crimson islands floating in their center.

Uta _tsk_ ’d as he wiped away the youth’s tears with an ebony-nailed thumb.

_Tears?_

“Looking at me like that…you have no idea how intimidating it is, Kaneki-kun.”

The monotone whisper rescued the half-ghoulfrom fretting about his overemotional tendencies, while deepening his confusion. He was many things, but intimidating had never been one of them.

“As much as I’d like to be, I’m not the sun,” Uta continued. “You don’t have to put me on a high pedestal and worship me from afar. It’s lonely…and unfair, to burden me with all those expectations. I don’t want to disappoint you, but I won’t pretend to be the saint that I’m not.” His other hand trailed up the Kaneki’s arm and neck, then hovered over the eye-patch strings. “May I?”

The half-ghoul nodded, still not trusting himself to speak. The mask maker took his time. Inked fingers glided through feathery locks, before sliding down to slip the small square into the front pocket of the youth’s jeans. They also brushed a tense thigh in the process, purely by accident.

Ken’s breath caught.

A small, almost impish smile rewarded his shock and now visible _kakugan_. “There you are,” Uta murmured, addressing the blazing left eye, “haunting me ever since that night at _Helter Skelter._ ”

“Uta-san…I-I don’t understand…I didn’t mean to…to make you uncomfortable…and…what do you mean, thinking…?” Ken sputtered, wincing at his own incoherence. He was still hopelessly stuck in the “couldn’t”phase. How the heck was he supposed to have a half-decent conversation, when a casual hug and a few touches reduced him to this blabbering mess? The past two or three almost sleepless nights of shame-riddled lust weren’t helping, either.

“You need to train your face better, Kaneki-kun, if you plan on hiding things from others,” the ghoul remarked. His slim fingers were skimming around the other’s _kakugan_ and lips, as if taking his measurements. “Then again, your honesty and openness are incredibly refreshing for someone who deals with secrets and lies most of the time.” He dipped his head, and Ken had the insane idea that he was about to be kissed.

The youth closed his eyes in baffled anticipation, but opened them again when something warm, wet and…beady was lapping at his flaming cheeks. He gasped, heart fluttering like a captive bird, tingling heat pooling low in his belly. The tongue piercing was probably the latest addition to the mask maker’s impressive collection.

“Here you go. No more tears. I’d like to see you smile, for a change, because I’ve never had the pleasure. Renji-kun says it’s a great sight,” Uta drawled. He kept his face close to the half-ghoul’s and brushed their noses together.

The long bangs tickled Ken and he couldn’t suppress a breathless giggle. It seemed the ghoul was a lot more playful than he let on.

“Lovely,” Uta purred and this time he actually leaned in to kiss him. A chaste peck on the lips, over before the youth had time to register what was happening or savor it properly, but still his first kiss. Hide often teased him it was overdue for someone of college age, but Ken had always been more interested in books than intimate interaction with other people. But now…

_Uta-san kissed me!_

He was so wrapped up in his bubble of happiness, he didn’t notice he’d been released until the mask maker was half-way to the shop entrance. When he flipped the sign from “Open” to “Closed” and locked the door, the white-haired remembered where they were and what he’d actually come for.

“But the mask…Touka-chan said it was urgent,” he protested weakly.

“Oh, that,” Uta turned to face him, his pierced lips slightly curled. “Later. I should probably apologize for the ‘urgent’ part, though. We needed you here tonight and Touka-san was kind enough to help. In exchange, she asked us to _fix_ your ‘spacing out and being useless’, as she phrased it.”

_Needed? Us, again?_ Ken couldn’t imagine anyone needing him, much less the tattooed ghoul going to such lengths to lure him here. And… _spacing out?_ So much for him being discreetly daydreaming at the cafe.

The atmosphere changed subtly as Uta stalked back to him like a huge panther. He placed his hands on the youth’s shoulders and stared into his eyes in a way that made his knees weak. “Are you ready to be _fixed,_ Kaneki Ken-kun?”

Ken’s heart threatened to burst out with every pounding beat. Before he could answer, confident fingers twined with his clammy ones, pulling him towards a hidden staircase.

“Come, we have much to settle.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my cherry blossoms ☼! The fun’s just starting.


	3. ‘Every single sense in me is heightened’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t help my curiosity sometimes.”  
> “Hmmm…what else are you curious about…and how far are you willing to explore?”

 

“Kaneki-kun, your duality is absolutely fascinating.”

They were in Uta’s bedroom. The teal walls and the black dresser in the far corner were full of sketches (masks, temples, statues, flowers and many other random subjects) and a few massive art books were balancing precariously on the nightstand table. It looked cozy, a little like an unconventional art gallery, which came as no surprise to Ken. There was nothing conventional about its owner, either, who was sitting cross-legged in front of him atop the clean, dark gray sheets, incandescent irises watching him thoughtfully.

Through some kind of miracle, being here had helped the half-ghoul clear his head and relax enough to be able to talk, instead of gawking and stuttering worse than a kindergartener.

Maybe it was the scent that permeated the moonlit room, a mix between the ghoul’s and something else. Vaguely warm, earthy and quite familiar (Yomo’s, maybe, but Ken didn’t trust his own nose too much), it acted like an antidote to Uta’s intoxicating notes.

Maybe it was the unmade bed, the cluttered table and the heap of clothes on the worn armchair. They made him understand, at last, that the mask maker wasn’t some kind of deity, but a real person too busy (or too lazy) to fold his laundry and keep his books in order.

Or maybe it was just that the half-ghoul was feeling overwhelmingly _grateful_ : for the extraordinary honor of being welcomed in Uta’s personal space; for his own ghoul-sight, which enabled him to see every detail, as if it were noon; for the subsiding blush and stiffness in his pants; and lastly, for declining the cup of coffee. True, the it would’ve kept his twitchy hands occupied and acted as a meagre shield for his insecurities, but he was sure he would’ve choked on the drink at the unusual compliment. “My duality?”

“Half human, half ghoul…I’ve never met anyone who embodies both worlds and has free access to them, like you do. Some ghouls try their best to mingle with humans, but their experience is incomplete, steeped in the fear of being discovered. You, on the other hand, have lived most of your life as a genuine human, so I’m very curious about your view on the relationship between these species,” Uta said, widening his eyes owlishly as he tilted his head to the side.

Ken found it so endearing, he’d kiss him…if only he had the courage. “I think…” he twined his fingers in his lap. How to start and how much could he say without sounding like a ridiculous idealist? He’d often thought about this topic, but now was the first time he’d been invited to voice his theories. However, Uta’s interest felt genuine and encouraging, so he continued, “There’s still a lot I don’t get, but I’ve learned more in this past year since the…the _change_ than in my whole life. I think humans and ghouls are way more similar than either of them is willing to admit - I mean, aren’t we the same, in the end? Nobody’s ‘good’ or ‘bad’, just struggling so hard to survive they’ve forgotten how to live. Deep down, people just want to be happy, no matter what species they belong to…Does that make sense?”

Uta hummed and nodded, touching absently the foreign writing on his pale neck. “But we can’t really be happy, unless everything changes. Which is unlikely to happen, as long as people see things as black or white, like your pretty nails and hair.”

Warmth crept back to the youth’s cheeks, but he tried to focus on the conversation. “Is that why you’ve turned your studio floor into a giant chessboard? As a reminder?”

“Actually, It’s inherited from the previous owner, but I kept it because it was oddly fitting. A reminder to always have an open mind and not judge - very perceptive of you, by the way. Most of my clients have no idea what’s in front of them, let alone what’s under their feet. But you _look_ …pull down veils.” The ghoul smirked and Ken averted his eyes at their first meeting reference.

“I can’t help my curiosity sometimes.”

“Hmmm…what else are you curious about…and how far are you willing to _explore_?”

The words were rather innocent, but something about Uta’s tone deepened the youth’s blush. He watched the inked hand trace the cryptic inscription, itching to know…“What does it mean? That’s Greek, right?” He realized he’d spoken aloud only when those eerie eyes were scanning him once again. He tried to hide his embarrassment by focusing studiously on the sweaty hands in his lap.

“Latin quote, Greek letters,” the mask maker replied, “though I took some artistic liberties. It means ‘I can live neither with you, nor without you’ and it’s my take on ghouls and humans - less optimistic than yours, eh?”

Ken could almost swear he detected a note of longing. It made his heart cringe, then soar, because he had a revelation: Uta wasn’t as inexpressive or unperturbed as he seemed at first. He just had a very subtle way of showing his emotions; a way that someone less keen on details (or anything but hyperaware of every small detail, when it came to him) would probably miss: a questioning quirk of the brow, a bemused crinkle at the corner of his glowing eyes, a small shift in intonation…

That, or, for reasons yet unknown the half-ghoul was simply allowed a peek under the extra mask of skin and flesh the other wore every day. A mask maker was an expert at concealing, after all, so the brief glimpses didn’t make him any less enigmatic. On the contrary, Ken longed to find out more, because he still couldn’t figure out the tattooed ghoul’s thoughts. But the infinitesimal flashes of emotions definitely made him less remote.

Uta wasn’t a dead, icy planet, light-years away from him.

He was right there, vibrant, playful and bright as a supernova, despite his blank facade. The youth ached to get closer, step by hesitant step, tear down the wall and dive into the blinding, scorching light that must be boiling there, right beneath the surface. He wished to be cleansed, melted and reborn as something else. Pure and strong.

But would the mask maker accept him, with his meager offerings, flaws and tangled thoughts?

The half-ghoul wanted to distract the other from whatever unpleasant ideas were keeping him quiet and…A little troubled? He inhaled deeply and ventured into the unknown. “So you’re saying that ghouls can’t live with humans, and they can’t live without them, for obvious reasons. But what if humans can’t live without ghouls, either?”

Uta stared as if Ken had just spoken fluent Latin and sprouted a pair of horns (no, make that two).

The white-haired swallowed his discomfort and forced himself to refine his explanation, “I guess humans reap what they sow: they eat and exploit animals, and in turn are eaten and exploited by ghouls. But shouldn’t we break out of this circle already? What if…ghouls also play a role in the bigger scheme, and nobody’s aware of it? What if things hadn’t always been like this? What if the two species were created to coexist, not hunt down and kill each other? What if there’s a way to reconcile them? A different food for ghouls, like synthetic meat or some kind of mushrooms, I don’t know. The CCG should be focusing on finding a peaceful solution, not developing new weapons. Because if things keep on like this, one species will exterminate the other, eventually. And I don’t think the surviving one will last too long afterwards.”

Ken could count the wild heartbeats in the heavy silence that followed. His…and Uta’s. _That’s it, I’ve been reading too many unhealthy books, now he’ll think I’m insane, too, and won’t talk to me ever again!_ He covered his face with both hands and groaned. “I’m so sorry, it’s stupid. I’m just rambling…”

“Kaneki-kun-”

“No, no, please forget all these crazy things. I should be going anyway, it’s getting late-”

“ _Ken._ ”

The call of his first name was accompanied by a warm breath ghosting over the shielding hands. When had the ghoul moved? He’d sensed nothing.

A cool palm covered the youth’s shoulder and stopped him from bolting, while its pair uncovered his crimson face. Left without his illusory defense, Ken could only stare and worry - he did that a lot lately, so he was rather skilled by now.

However, there was no anger seething in the bottomless kakugan; no mocking; no rejection, only a rare kind of warmth that made his overworking heart skip a few beats.

“Please stay,” Uta whispered. “I’m glad you trust me enough to speak your mind. Talking to you is always a rare treat, especially now.” The youth nodded, dazed, and smiled slightly. “Your theory’s full of ‘what if’s, but I’ve been thinking along those lines, too. Peaceful coexistence in a world with no more hunting, hiding and secrecy…it sounds like the utopia I’d fully support. I’d like to be proven wrong, to replace this with something more hopeful.” The ghoul pointed at the words gracing his neck. He sounded old and tired, despite his young face

“Wish we could make it true,” confessed Ken, relieved that his opinion was shared.

The mask maker’s elegant hands framed his shoulders, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. “If there’s someone who can do it, then it’s you. I’m sure everything happens for a reason, so on some higher level, you probably wanted to experience both sides of these divided worlds, to understand and close the gap. Though you should probably start with yourself…I look forward to seeing you turn your duality into an even greater unity, and I’d like to help you, as much as you allow me to. Others will, too. You’ve got more friends and fans than you can imagine.”

The hold on Ken’s shoulders was relaxed enough that he could free himself anytime he wanted…only he didn’t. He closed his eyes and leaned into the mask maker’s touch, savoring the words that seemed too good to be true. “I’d like that a lot.”

A moment later, warm lips (and cool loops) pressed against his own, while a cunning tongue took advantage of his gasp to infiltrate his mouth.

He froze.

Uta’s pierced tongue stroked Ken’s languidly, tickled the roof of his mouth and traced along the soft walls of his mouth, until the youth finally _understood_. What he’d seen lovers do in movies and in the park was happening to him - to someone like him! He’d thought the earlier brush of lips had been a kiss, but this…this was…

His body felt electrified. His head spun. Trapped in the breathless euphoria, he somehow dared to reciprocate. Clumsily, but very keen to learn. He also moaned, probably, but this detail seemed vague and unimportant, when all that mattered were the raw sensations coursing through him and his newly awakened hunger for more.

The ghoul pulled back, all too soon, but not before licking Ken’s lips slowly one more time, leaving behind hints of aniseed and dark chocolate. He seemed unaffected, if a little heavy-lidded, unlike the panting youth.

“You’re…just…too…cute,” Uta whispered, each word punctuated by a light kiss on the tip of Kaneki’s nose, forehead and flushed cheeks. “I understand certain people’s obsession with you, but I think you’re worth far more than the temporary satisfaction of a good meal.”

“…I…haah…wouldn’t mind…being eaten by you.” _Bye-bye, reason,_ Rize (or his ghoul half, he wasn’t sure anymore what was what) mocked him. Ken had trouble focusing. Again. He scolded his still-tingling mouth for blurting out stupid things, and his nether regions for pulsing back to life.

“I said on our first meeting that I could gobble you up in one bite…but I didn’t mean it _literally._ You’re one of a kind,” the mask maker purred.

They were so close, the half-ghoul could almost count the dizzying scarlet rings and nebular formations in his irises. “Uta-san…”

“You can drop the ‘san’ already. Formalities are just an artificial way to increase distance between people - and we’re trying to reduce it here. Right, _Ken_? Or do you prefer Ken-chan? Ken-chin? Ken-pon? Ken-rin? Did I miss one?”

Kaneki could barely process this barrage of questions, so he laughed. He was all in favor of reducing the distance between them. His stomach fluttered when that low, husky voice was toying with his first name, as if it were the ghoul equivalent of a jelly bean (an eye?).

“Oh, I know! _Ken-tan_. It has a certain ring to it, ne?”

The youth had never seen the other so lively. It wasn’t Hide’s jump-around-the-room-clapping kind of enthusiasm, but the lilt in his tone and the gleam in those dark eyes were unmistakable. Ken liked all those things very much. And the affectionate “tan” added to his name was perfect.

“That’s great… _Uta_. Thank you.” He savored the exhilarating simplicity of the name he was now permitted to speak in its nakedform. “Uhm…but if you dislike formalities, how come you’re adding ‘san’ to everybody’s name?”

The almost smirked. “I find social norms and customs ridiculous, so I make a private joke out of them.”

_That’s so like him._ “What about Yomo-san?”

“I only call him ‘Renji-kun’ because it vexes him. And when he’s vexed, _interesting_ things tend to happen - you should try it, too.” Uta’s small smirk turned a shade devious.

Ken wondered about those _things._ Unlike the mask maker, he didn’t need to go out of his way to aggravate the tall ghoul. His own presence earned him enough scowls as it was _._

“You’re so full of questions it’s making me itch,” Uta said, shifting back to his previous spot, to the youth’s great disappointment. “Go on, it’s your turn. Ask along while we’re waiting.”

“Waiting?”

“Mhm. It’s a surprise - you’ll see.”

Ken was confused, but didn’t press the matter. He really had a lot of questions, so he chose another one, not believing his luck. “Uhm…is it true you used to be the peacekeeper of the fourth ward?”

“Oh, so you’ve heard of my bone-cracking - pardon, peace-keeping - days.”

“Your what?”

“Well, let’s just say that before being a _maker_ , I used to be quite the _breaker_.”

“I can’t believe that!” It was hard to imagine him anything other than calm and collected.

Uta hummed, vaguely amused. “Like I said, you have too good an opinion of me, Ken-tan. But sometimes I can’t believe myself how much I’ve changed, to be honest. And you know what’s funny? There’s a lot of strength to be found in the peace I once despised. So if someone like me could change, then anyone can.”

“How _did_ you change?” Ken asked quietly. Could he do the same, turn into a better person through sheer will?

“I suppose it started with Renji-kun flying into the fourth ward one day, like a gloomy raven. We fought at first, but then settled to talking and became quite close, when we realized that violence solved nothing in the long term.”

So Yomo hadn’t been too friendly, even in his younger days. How had Uta approached him?

“Anyway,” the ghoul continued, “I’m not exactly proud of my past, but I don’t see the point in agonizing over it, either. Guilt doesn’t help you move forward and grow. I was exactly who I wanted to be back then, just like I’m a different person now, because I’ve chosen so. What we really have is the present, and it’s up to us what to do with it. And, right now, you’re adorable when you’re blushing like a peony, Ken-tan…so you get a few bonus questions, before we get down to business.”

That didn’t help the white-haired feel any less embarrassed, but it sure made him happy. If Uta liked him, then he should probably like himself a little more and feel less guilty about everything. He hoped the business part included more talking and maybe…just maybe one more kiss.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a long time, Uta. Why do you always keep your _kakugan_ on? Isn’t it riskier this way?”

“Can’t deactivate it.”

“Eeh?”

“Call it a m- _Uta_ -tion…it wouldn’t be the only one.”

Ken smiled. “But that makes blending in with humans impossible.”

“I have very little intention of _blending in_ , with humans and ghouls alike.”

“Well…you really stand out - in the best way possible, I mean,” the youth said quickly, earning a smug look from the other. “So…I guess you’ve never been to school.”

“I have.”

Uta was more full of surprises than Ken had ever imagined. He loved discovering every little thing about him. “To a _human_ school?”

“A _highschool._ Small, private. There aren’t any ghoul schools, you know.”

The mask maker’s formal education was too strange an idea to be left alone. “How on earth did you enroll?”

“Money and fake papers. For a very short while I became an official student, not of the diligent variety.”

“But…what about your eyes?”

“Oh, I just threw in a nerdy pair of shades, mostly for effect.”

“Weren’t you afraid of the danger? The doves?”

“What’s there to be afraid of? I was a lot faster and stronger than them, even back then - not to mention bored out of my mind, so I thought it’d be fun...”

“Whoa…” Ken couldn’t imagine himself taking such risks. His idea of fun entailed sitting in a cozy armchair and reading.

“It was sort of ridiculous, because the folk at school had no idea what I was. They thought I was weird, but aren’t all teens? Even today many people believe ghouls are just an urban myth, imagine what it was like back then. And without any doves patrolling the halls to tell them otherwise…there were a few girls drooling over me, though.”

Ken chuckled. It was so easy to laugh with the ghoul around - when the youth wasn’t a bundle of nerves, at least. This casual talk was doing wonders for his shaky self-confidence. He pictured teenager Uta in an artfully disheveled uniform, his trademark uninterested look while trying to free himself from a pack of dewy-eyed girls.

_Don’t you look just like one of those girls?_ The annoying voice in his head just wouldn’t shut up. “And…was it fun?”

The mask maker quirked a thin brow. “They say we, ghouls are cruel, but when I think of the brainwashing mass torture those humans had for education…it makes me wonder. But I try to keep an open mind, ne? Anyway, I was bored even worse after only three days, so I started skipping classes, then quit. I suppose telling the history teacher to go suck a dick was the highlight of my formal education - oh, and banging the art teacher over her desk…”

Ken’s jaw dropped.

“…as a parting gift. She was a little worried about doing it with a student, at first,” Uta explained, serious, “but she relaxed and enjoyed it when I told her I’d already dropped out.”

The youth forced his mouth to close after an awkward pause. “That’s…wow. Did you have all your tattoos and piercings back then?”

“Some.”

“How exactly did you get them, Uta? They’re so beautiful…it must have taken a lot of work and patience. Did it hurt?” Ken had been wondering about this, too, but he’d never come up with a good answer.

“Nope. I used my own kagune for the piercings. As for the _tattoos_ …they’re actually ink paintings…well, sort of. Getting them was a lot of fun,” the mask maker said enigmatically.

“Uhm…will you please elaborate?”

“I designed the images myself and a certain fairy licked them into my skin, in exchange for a few masks and some very special services.”

Kaneki was completely baffled. He couldn’t tell if any of that was real or a joke. Uta sounded serious, but it was too...improbable. “F-fairy…What fairy?!”

“That’s a secret, for now. But I can show you the fruits of our labor. Care for an exclusive exhibition?” The mask maker’s voice was sweet, but his wicked shadow of a smile was back.

Ken shivered, unable to look elsewhere. How many more tattoos did he have? He nodded shyly and the eccentric ghoul unfolded himself off the bed and stood right before him. Close, but out of reach. The white-haired wondered what he’d got himself into when Uta hooked his decorated hands under the hem of his own dark shirt and started lifting it with slow, teasing movements, while swaying his hips to a tune only he could hear.

“Now why don’t you tell me about the daring dreams that don’t let you rest, Ken-tan? I’m supposed to be _fixing_ you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He, he, he, I’m such a tease~ Just like Uta.  
> Worry not, daahlings, ecchi(-er) stuff to come in next chapters. Thanks a lot for reading ♥ Comments and kudos always welcome


	4. ‘There is no law we must obey’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Enough with the angst already!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, adult/nsfw content and (more) funky headcanons on the loose ^^

“Now why don’t you tell me about the daring dreams that don’t let you rest, Ken-tan? I’m supposed to be _fixing_ you.”

_Dreams? Those dreams??? No, no, NO! No way!_

Ken fought (and failed) to stay calm. Forget the earlier fantasy of being swallowed whole by masks - or the mask sketches in Uta’s bedroom, among which he now spotted the design of his own one-eyed piece. Turning into a nail and burrowing into the wooden floor seemed like a much better alternative.

“Come on, don’t make that face. It ruins the mood,” Uta almost pouted. His right hand ghosted over the ink designs on his own hips and taut abdomen, while its left pair kept pushing the dark fabric of the shirt up to new revealing heights.

What kind of face was Ken supposed to make? _Absolutely mortified_ didn’t even begin to describe the tip of his feelings. Sure, the ghoul was a protagonist of said dreams, but that didn’t mean he was supposed to ever learn about this dirty, not-so-little secret. _Maybe he’s just bluffing._ _People have all sorts of dreams._

“Sorry, I…” The half-ghoul forgot what he was apologizing for (and agonizing over) when black-nailed fingers rubbed one of Uta’s pert nipples. Self-nailification plans were quickly postponed, dry lips licked, excess saliva swallowed along with the lingering traces of the ghoul’s taste. And when a tattooed hand dipped under the dangerously low waistband of those faded jeans…

Ken whimpered, preparing to crossing his legs to conceal the furious tenting between them.

“Please don’t hide again - your interest’s _extremely_ flattering,” said the mask maker, reading the youth’s intentions correctly. The hand resurfaced, index finger circling around the mostly-obscured navel. “I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion, but we’ll make do,” he added, skimming across the black string of inked dots and…

Ken gulped. _Nails._ Or something that looked to him like fat, perfectly even nails. Who cared about creaky floorboards, anyway, when his new life calling was right before him? He would aim a lot higher and become one of those marks. They were part of Uta, so the youth would get to stay with him…well, not forever, but for as long as the other decided to keep the tattoo. That was good enough on it own, but there were some other advantages as well. Like getting to meet Yomo sometimes, who wouldn’t scowl at him anymore because he’d be tucked safely under the mask maker’s clothes. Like nobody expecting belly-nail-Ken to talk about anything. Like not having any more weird dreams, because nails didn’t dream. So…

“You’re not talking,” remarked Uta. The shirt fell down, like a curtain, obscuring the splendid view.

The half-ghoul bit his tongue to stop a disappointed cry from leaving his lips. He stared down at the other’s bare feet, because it was easier to look at the filigrees and (natural?) black nails than at his face. What was there to talk about?

_Admit how much you want him and Renji to do all those lewd things to you_ , advised the voice in his head.

_Are you crazy?_

_Yes, you are if you don’t-_

_Ugh, shut up already!_

“I don’t know what…” Ken was ready to feign ignorance, but Uta’s arched brow had him rethink. Something in those glowing eyes suggested that the ghoul already knew everything - a surprising relief, because it spared the white-haired from a lengthy account of his nocturnal reveries. _Right? But…But…_ “You can’t possibly know about that!”

“Oh, Ken-tan, but how could I not, when you’re starring so often in our dreams, or whatever they are…There’s some strange and wonderful link between the three of us. Renji-kun and I dismissed it at first, but as the dreams persisted and your gazes lingered…”

The ghoul started humming softly under his breath. Something familiar, but Ken didn’t recognize the song. Trapped under the spell of those slowly grinding hips, he lacked the power to concentrate or deny anything. _Oh, gods, they’ve been having the same…and…_ “Y-you aren’t angry?” He deserved a prize for articulating the simple question - which he received when Uta resumed his mouthwatering game and uncovered the sun blooming around the other nipple.

“If I were, would I be putting up this little show to motivate and distract you?”

He had a point. Ken’s eyes grew as wide as Anteiku saucers. “No,” he whispered, gaze darting from one elegant hand to another. He didn’t want to miss the tiniest fraction of a gesture.

The distraction was working, alright. Uta’s performance was tantalizing, purely erotic, nothing like the two and a half minutes of straight porn Ken had suffered through at Hide’s insistence (and nearly gagged). But now his arousal was close to overpowering his usual embarrassment and disgust at his own carnal desires.

“…just like the dream-inspired flashes of your naked thighs keep distracting me when I’m talking to the customers or working on a mask. Not that I’m complaining,” the ghoul drawled, the corner of his mouth quirking a little.

Deftly, lazily, the first jeans button was popped open.

Ken gasped. The words were incredible, and so was the sight. He attributed the apparent bulge between those slender thighs to a trick of the shadows. Nobody would get _that_ excited because of him, much less the mask maker. The idea of Uta fantasizing about his scrawny body had his head spinning. “Why would you think of me?”

“You’re…” the ghoul’s hips broke their rhythm to give a small thrust in the air, “…special.” He tapped expectantly on the second button while his other hand danced playfully across the muscular expanse of his chest. “Go on, out with all those self-harming thoughts. Time for spring cleaning.”

Normally, Ken would have been a lot less eager to spill his filthy little beans. However, this situation was anything but normal. Hismind was operating on brand new directives.

_I stop talking, Uta stops stripping._

Plain and simple. So the half-ghoul would say anything to keep the exhibition going - heck, he’d even clap his hands and recite nursery rhymes. “I’m…I’ve changed so much I don’t recognize myself anymore.”

The tantalizing fingers slipped under the button, but it stayed fastened.

“My body acts weird…I get all…hot and dirty. I don’t understand,” Ken babbled on.

“Hmm?”

The second button was undone.

“There must be something wrong with me, Uta. There’s this urge…like feeding, only…uh…it doesn’t go away and sometimes I can’t think of anything else. You’re so kind to me, but…do I deserve it? Shouldn’t I be punished for those dreams?” Ken couldn’t stop the confession any more than he could quell the tightness in his own pants. He was shocked by the childishness of his words, though.

The third button left its snug hole. Still no sign of the treasure trail, just more abstract patterns.

“Changing doesn’t make you flawed, Ken-tan. No need to be ashamed of your needs. Ghoul urges are very strong and tend to get out of hand when neglected for too long. Like the sweet little virgin you obviously are, I think suppressing your urge to mate comes as a second nature…hence the trouble. Ne?” Uta tilted his head, kakugan fixed on the youth.

It was unnerving, the ghoul knowing (guessing) so much about him, and Ken still being clueless. But… _the urge to mate._ _Mating_. As in the thing done by birds and bees (well, their queen). And mammals. Kaneki was nervous and confused, but a nervous and confused _mammal_. Realization hit him as hard as one of Touka’s punches.

Strange had been his book-worm life before becoming a ghoul. Strange was him being so bent on finding faults in himself. This new craving he was so determined to label as ‘perverse’, turn into a Tokyo-sized drama, obsess over and hate himself for ad nauseam...“It’s completely _natural_ , right? The urge, I mean.”

Uta’s smile stirred up wild things inside Ken. “See, it’s not that bad, when you breathe and take a few steps back to look at the big picture. It’s up to you what kind of story you write your life to be. But, for what it’s worth, I don’t think a tragedy suits you - or anyone else. You look so much better when you smile. And, cliché or not, you do deserve a nice, fulfilling life. You deserve to be happy and loved for the precious, unique person you are. You deserve the best, Ken-tan, so why settle for anything less? Wouldn’t you rather give up struggling and accept this new part of you and find balance?”

Like a spell, the words set fire to all of Ken’s fears and insecurities. It was overwhelming, but in the best sense, a thousand emotions writhing within. He’d never wanted to believe anything more in his life. Happiness, love, balance…he’d like to try those, for a change. _Enough with the angst already!_ He nodded, a little surprised he wasn’t crying again.

And then…Uta was right beside him, pierced lips sealing over his. Their third kiss (well, _second_ real kiss) was still warm and generous, but even more dazzling than the previous ones. However, Ken felt a little more prepared, despite the sudden contact. When the ghoul cupped his face, feathery bangs brushing against sensitive cheeks, the youth gave in to the temptation of running his fingers through the glossy strands. He tested their softness as their tongues entwined tenderly. Feeling particularly bold, he even traced the other’s lip rings with the tip of his tongue, noting the pleasant contrast between their coolness and the ghoul’s heat.

And then…Uta was gone. He slipped out of the dazed youth’s grasp, but not before mussing his hair. “We’ve barely started, Ken-tan.” He pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor.

Ken stared in wonder at the flowing curves of every jet-black streak, and the silvery glow of every patch of skin left unadorned. The ghoul spun slowly in a mock half-pirouette, lifting his arms to the sides and flaunting the images on his shoulder blades and lower back. The alluring flowers, geometrical forms and lacy symbols were subtly different from the others. They told the next part of the same story.

The mask maker turned his head to watch Ken’s stunned admiration over his shoulder. Moonlight glinted off the tiny metal balls at the corner of his left eye.

“But…” Something was still nagging in the back of the youth’s mind. He couldn’t leave it alone. “But two males, isn’t it…like, sinful, as they say?”

Uta laughed.

Ken fell in love instantly with the throaty, shiver-inducing string of sounds. He had the feeling few were blessed enough to hear it. _Wish I could record it…_

“Oh, Ken-tan…you’re such a delight…” The ghoul then fumbled at the front of his pants, probably undoing the final button, because a moment later he slid them down oh so teasingly. He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

The white-haired gasped, but his sense of shame was comfortably anesthetized by then; he didn’t faint when Uta, stepped out of his jeans and stood before him in all his nude glory, back still turned to him. The steampunk fairy tale went on, chapter by cryptic chapter, curling along the ghoul’s smooth thighs, hugging his insolent buttocks, slithering down the backs of his strong legs.

Ken didn’t know much about tattoos, but those sure didn’t look like the work of needle and earthly hands. Maybe the “licking into the skin” part was not a joke, after all. He wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees in front of the mask maker - to decipher and worship the shadowy contours, to lose himself into the dusky garden blooming on that moon-kissed skin. And he would have done just that, but his muscles had turned to molasses, apparently. Was it alright to adjust his own constricting pants? “Look who’s talking,” he mumbled.

Humming softly, Uta raised his arms above his head and rolled his hips slightly to display the complete story etched on his body.

Ken finally recognized the song. Placebo’s _Speak in Tongues._ He remembered some of the lyrics. _Don't fall back into the decay…There is no law we must obey…Don't give in to yesterday…We can build a new tomorrow today._ He’d listened to it many times before, but the message hadn’t really sunk in like it did now - all thanks to the sight. The ghoul was caressing a trail down his own chest, stopping at…

Kaneki’s breath hitched. His eyes must be malfunctioning, because Uta couldn’t, wouldn’t be doing _that_ -

Lazily, the mask maker turned on his heels half-way to the right, lifted his right knee and placed the sole above his left kneecap. Perfectly balanced. He closed his eyes, sighed softly and let his head loll back while fondling his nipples and stroking his cock absently, just out of view.

“I think the idea of sin is just as ridiculous as depriving yourself of all the fun things in life and allowing others to impose you their limits,” Uta said, not a hint of pleasure seeping into his tone. “Is that the kind of life you want to lead, Ken-tan, caged by your own guilt and other people’s fears?”

The youth trembled as the scorching kakugan focused on him again. He was going to melt, combust and drown. All at once. “No. I…I’ve…had enough of that.”

“Then why let outdated beliefs define what’s holy for you? What do _you_ really want?”

_Why, indeed?_ It was high time Ken stopped belittling and feeling sorry for himself. “…I think I want to like myself…the new _me_. But I may need help.”

“You can lean on us: me, Renji-kun, the folk at Anteiku...We could teach you the perks of being a ghoul. Then you can decide what to do next.”

“That sounds great.” Ken smiled, both light-hearted and light-headed. Apparently, Uta’s idea of “fixing” him had led to spectacular results. It should be patented.

“I’m right here, Ken-tan. Let me show you that dreams can _come_ true with a little nudge. And if it’s liberation and fulfillment you’re seeking, I can offer plenty of those, too.” The ghoul’s voice promised all sorts of decadent delights. His raised leg slid down to the floor as he faced the youth unhurriedly, revealing the full extent of his arousal.

The white-haired was hyperventilating, eyes riveted to the mask maker’s engorged member - glistening wet, with a network of ridges, veins, dark designs and…two innocent little studs where the bulbous head met the shaft. Winking at him. _They have no business being there. None whatsoever. Nope._ And Ken most definitely wasn’t drooling like the starved creature he was. He moaned quietly, blood crashing in his ears and the throbbing in his pants ridiculously painful.

“Speechless?” Uta smirked knowingly, pumping himself casually a few more times before releasing his cock and dragging the moist hand up to his own lips. He inched closer as he licked his fingers with feline flicks of the tongue, and sucked on them, one by one, until Ken felt he was going to burst if he didn’t get some (any) kind of contact soon.

“Yes. No. I…I…yes, please!” Whole body glowing-hot, the half-ghoul opened his arms imploringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your support, dear readers! ♥ You make me veeeery happy~


	5. ‘I long, I burn to touch you just the same’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ken-tan, please enjoy our heartfelt apologies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another nsfw chapter for my sunflower fields (ah, cheesy names, gotta love ‘em).  
> i don’t know who came up first with the erogenous potential of the kakuhou/kagune, but it was brilliant. so here we go: our lads playing with tentacles. kagune porn ftw!~~  
> oh, and do read in a cool room.

 “Yes. No. I…I…yes, please!” Whole body glowing-hot, the half-ghoul opened his arms imploringly.

Uta smiled and straddled Ken’s lap, offering himself up to his needy embrace. The youth’s mouth sought his on its own, found it and stormed in, hungry and demanding. The ghoul gave and gave, but it was nowhere near enough. No more cowardly retreats - Kaneki was determined to soak up every particle of the addictive scent _,_ the smooth heat, sucking on the other’s lips and tongue as if his life depended on it.

In return, the mask maker’s hands roamed all over Ken’s smaller frame, touch searing even through layers of clothes. The youth’s shaky fingers brushed over the shaved side of Uta’s head, tangled into his uneven strands and undid the ponytail, before descending to map his naked form greedily. Strong arms; toned legs tense from supporting their owner’s weight; chest echoing with heartbeats just as wild as his; curious bumps lining the sides of his spine, like extensions of the vertebrae…

The white-haired rubbed at these and stopped only when the tattooed ghoul gasped faintly into his mouth and something hard poked at his chest. Neglected, captive between their bodies, Uta’s erection looked as if a whole bottle of lube had been poured over it - not that Kaneki would know _personally_ about that sort of thing (those awful minutes of porn, again).

“You’re wet, too!” he gasped.

“Well, it’s a ghoul thing,” the mask maker explained. “It makes things a lot more fun. You thought it was just you, and used it as fodder against yourself, hmm?”

Precisely. Ken smiled, relieved it wasn’t an anomaly. He really needed to learn more about the new features of his changed body.

“Ken-tan, I trust you’ll tell me if you dislike something, if it’s too much...or not enough,” Uta’s eyes narrowed impishly.

“Yeah. Please do the same,” Kaneki breathed out and grabbed him for another mind-numbing kiss. Something feral was stirring within him and he didn’t know how to control it anymore. It thrashed against the walls of his strained cells, threatening to break loose any moment. It also made him incredibly bold, which he wasn’t about to question. So he moaned and gripped the ghoul’s slippery length. He stroked it reverently, delighted its size, its slickness, the rounded studs…the other’s hiss of pleasure.

The mask maker started stripping Ken with small, deliberate gestures. As if they had all the time in the world. But the youth couldn’t take any more teasing. He groaned and separated their lips to peel off his vest and shirt in record time, self-consciousness gone without a trace under that appreciative gaze. Uta shifted aside and helped with the zipper when trembling hands failed. There was no row of buttons, though it still seemed like a frustrating eternity and a half until the white-haired was finally naked.

He was _so_ done waiting.

Something snapped inside him, and before he knew it, he had the mask maker pinned to the bed. Kaneki was straddling his abdomen, growling, his own freed cock jutting defiantly before them.

“My, how naughty…what are you planning, Ken-tan?” The raven-haired grinned, kakugan flashing.

The sweet, coy tone brought the half-ghoul back to reality. Panting, he stared down at the pale form splayed beneath him on the dark sheets. He stared down at his own sweaty palms, planted against the other’s chest for support. And he became aware of his deeds. He’d acted on sheer instinct, on a surge of insane lust. What _was_ he up to?

“…I don’t know,” he confessed, baffled. Worried he’d crossed some line. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

He tried to climb off, but Uta laughed and squeezed his thighs to hold him in place. Not only was the ghoul _allowing_ the treatment, but he was gazing up at Ken adoringly, inked hands branding invisible patterns into his scarred belly, his slim chest, his sides, lower back. Kneading the cheeks of his ass. Rubbing his cock against the cleft.

The sleek sensation was pleasant and the white-haired rolled his hips a little.

“So beautiful, so much better in the flesh,” murmured Uta. “Just do whatever feels good.” He closed his eyes, bucking his hips slightly.

Ken was so happy, he could dance. He didn’t, though, because he couldn’t, and wouldn’t pry himself off the mask maker for anything in the world - well, almost anything. There was something ( _someone_ ) missing, but he wasn’t about to complain.

He noted the delicate lashes, the prominent veins framing the ghoul’s lids. They hadn’t been there earlier, so the youth took them as an extra sign that the other was truly enjoying himself.

Maybe it was Ken’s turn to tease?

He had no idea where these… _indecent_ ideas came from, but they sounded great. So he began undulating his hips, increasing the friction between his backside and the pierced length. Kaneki leaned over Uta, and the mating of their mouths had him tingle all over, squirming as his member was grinding against the mask maker’s firm belly.

When they pulled apart for breath, the half-ghoul lapped at the other’s jaw and traced the tattooed lines with sloppy kisses.

_Let me out. Let me OUT! Quit denying me already!_ Rize’s voice breezed through his sluggish mind, so distorted, it almost sounded like his own voice.

_Of course it’s the same, silly. I’m_ you _._

_EEEH?_

_Rize’s dead. She’s never been a ghost inside your head. Geez, grow up already!_

It made sense. Sort of. In a weird, mind-blowing way. It seemed true. So…there’d never been any enemy within to start with. Ken had been so terrified of his ghoul side, he’d labeled it as ‘Rize’ and kept it locked up, only to pay a hefty price. There had to be a better way of doing things.

_What will happen if I set you free?_

Clever fingers closed around his erection as others danced along his spine, homing in on a particularly sensitive area and massaging it with maddening skill. The youth shuddered and arched into the wicked touch.

“Hmm, already at your limit?” Uta mused. “Do you want so badly to come now, as an appetizer? Or let it build up until we get to the best parts?”

“Can’t…nngh!”

“Relax, there’s no need to choose. You can have it both ways.”

“Aah…”

“Don’t be shy. Let it out,” the mask maker cooed, teasing Ken’s kakuhou. It was leaking so much that the half-ghoul’s lower back and ass felt positively wet.

The youth was close, _so_ _close._ However, he still clung to his last shreds of reason. “B-but that’s…aah…dangerous!” Strange. And his rinkaku wasn’t spectacular-

“You won’t break…and neither will _we._ ”

_Yeah!_ _RE-LEASE-ME!_

_Why????_

_You’ll be whole._ _And you’ll never hear me again~_

As if privy to this mental exchange, Uta chuckled - a husky, seductive sound which crumbled Kaneki’s reluctance. The speed and pressure increased, and so did the pleasure. The white-haired thrust upwards into the mask maker’s fist, who circled the slit with his thumb and goaded one last time, “Ken-tan, let your ghoul come out and play.”

So Ken _did_.

He threw his head back and cried out the other’s name. Tentacles and months’ worth of repressed passion erupted from him in a blinding flash of bliss.

Still reeling from his climax, he found himself leaning back against Uta’s promptly raised knees. The youth stared down in wonder at the pearly strings and blobs splattered across the ghoul’s torso - his own ephemeral addition to the intricate tale. Of all the monochrome views, this had to be his absolute favorite.

“Such a wonderful sight,” the mask maker hummed and tasted his own sticky fingers. “I stand corrected, coming suits you even better than laughing.” Drop by drop, he scooped up all traces of come and made a suggestive show of licking them up, dark eyes never leaving Ken’s. Once clean, he declared, “Mmm…I want seconds.”

The half-ghoul couldn’t imagine his own body turning any hotter, but somehow it did. Instead of satisfied, he was even more wanting (wanton). Watching Uta savor his seed like the finest desert hadn’t helped, either.

“I’m still hard…” Kaneki’s observation came out as a pleading whisper.

The mask maker rose to the sitting, cross legged position he had favored at the beginning of their talk. Astride his lap, Ken gasped when their drenched members met for the first time.

“Told you it’d be just an appetizer. Ghouls are _insatiable._ We’re not fully sated until we’ve spent the last drop,” Uta purred darkly in his ear. “But don’t worry, we’ll take _very_ good care of that and everything else.” He brought their lips together again, fondled the base of Kaneki’s kagune a few more times, then focused on the fan of slick tentacles.

Overwhelmed, the youth wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. His tentacles were so tender they felt more like four extra-long cocks than the appendages he had trouble controlling.

“See, Ken-tan, they’re not just for fighting,” the dark-haired supplied when their mouths separated. “Our kagune doubles as a great courting tool. But that’s not common knowledge, even among the ghouls. When we’re aroused, it gets smooth, slippery and _sensitive_.” To prove his point, he caught one of the fleshy extensions twitching above their heads, dragged his pierced tongue over it (slowly, oh so slowly), and sucked on the tip.

Ken moaned sharply, hips bucking. His tentacles were, indeed, different than usual. Slimmer. Damper. Blunt. Scaleless. Tinglish.

“Too much?”

“Noo…feels good…Utaa…”

The mask maker chuckled, nipping at his neck.

“ What if…I hurt you..by accident?” It was getting harder and harder for the youth to form complete sentences.

“You can’t do much damage like this. Imagine slicing meat with this lovely piece here…” he squeezed Kaneki’s length. “But considering how hard you are now, you might just pound some nails - that’s a strange idiom, don’t you think?”

Ken giggled, giddy with pleasure. Nails again. Inescapable, haunting _nails!_ But the thought fled quickly, because the teasing was nowhere near over. A scandalous tongue toyed with his nipples. Full lips graced his chest, then caught his once more.

“It makes us quite vulnerable, but it’s worth it,” the mask maker added when they pulled apart. He tilted his head towards the door. “Ne, Raven-chan? Your voyeuristic tendencies are commendable, but why don’t you join us? You’ve missed a very nice chat with your unfashionable lateness, though I see our games are to your liking.”

Confused, the half-ghoul turned his head. He was startled when his mismatched eyes met a pair of furiously glowing irises.

Wild and regal in his armor-like trench coat, Yomo was occupying the entire doorframe. He shifted his attention to Uta. “Stop making up stupid names. And why the fuck did you call me, anyway?”

The growl rose goosebumps on Ken’s flushed skin. _This shouldn’t be so exciting._ He was starting to get an idea about the “interesting things” the tattooed ghoul had mentioned earlier.

“Oh, I’ve decided to play Cupid and take things in my own hands, literally,” drawled Uta, completely unfazed, fingers still grazing Ken’s kagune and stiff member. Maybe dealing with Yomo’s fury was part of his daily routine. “I’m not too pussy to _act_ when necessary - terribly ironical, all things considered.”

Renji snorted. The look he sent Uta could’ve started a fire. “Yeah, you should know all about _pussies_.”

Kaneki fidgeted, but relaxed as the dark-haired caressed his shoulders reassuringly and covered his cheeks with light kisses. No, the youth was certainly _not_ getting insanely aroused under these strange circumstances. Because that would make him some kind of pervert, right? He had no clue what the two ghouls were talking about, or why the tall one was there, but they seemed on the verge of arguing. He didn’t like this - especially since it probably had something to do with him sitting on the mask maker’s lap. “Uhm…Yomo-san…please don’t be angry. Uta’s been very n-nice to me, and…uh…he’s helped me a lot.”

Bad idea.

Renji’s gaze returned to him, hypnotizing and predatory. Ken marveled at how well the activated kakugan suited him. _I want to hold him. I want to kiss him. I want to be held by him, by both of them._ He had to take responsibility for these immoral thoughts, because, there was no one else he could blame now. For the first time since the change, silence reigned inside his head.

“I bet,” huffed Yomo, but seemed to relax.

“Sweet little bunny jumping to my defense,” murmured Uta fondly, lapping at Kaneki’s ear and kissing his neck.

Inked fingers seized a hovering tentacle and coiled it loosely around their soaked cocks, like a pulsing ribbon. He then used it to pump them casually. The half-ghoul clung to Uta for dear life. He could hardly breathe anymore, pulled under by the sensory flood.

“See, no harm’s done, Renji-kun. But you should take some patience and manner lessons from Ken-tan - you’re sorely lacking in both departments.” Somehow, the dark-haired he was still able to talk while doing these delicious things to…to… _mmgh, gods!_

Yomo’s grumble sounded a lot like ‘Fuck you’. His effort not to stare at their joined members was visible.

“Anytime - love you, too.” The mask maker blew him a cheeky kiss, and the silvery-haired ghoul blinked, confused. His scowl softened a little.

The implications were so obvious that even Ken couldn’t miss, despite Uta’s ministrations. “Ah…you and Yomo-san…?”

“Mmmhm. I did mention our _closeness_. Could it be that you enjoy imagining us together, Ken-tan? Or is it the dirty talking that’s making you twitch like this? Would you like to watch me fuck Renji-kun until he can’t take it anymore? Or watch him as he fucks me into an incoherent mess?” he offered, thrusting against the youth’s erection and rinkaku strand.

Kaneki moaned, too aroused to care how obscene he sounded. His hips flailed as his mind filled with the lewd suggestions. Finding out they were together was a thousand times better than dreaming about it.

“Uta!” Renji growled again.

“I’ll take this as a _yes,_ ” said the mask maker. “You _will_ get to see one of our rough romps later tonight. But for now I’ve got a better idea.” In a flash, he sat the half-ghoul on the edge of the bed, facing Renji, feet resting on the wooden floor, and kagune quivering uncertainly in the air. Uta settled to his left. “So, Raven-chan, how about you come up with a convincing apology to Ken-tan for being late and avoiding him the past few weeks? Of course, I’ll apologize for not catching on sooner and putting an end to this ridiculous situation.”

The two ghouls locked gazes, their silent exchange so intense that the air around them felt charged with electricity. Kaneki watched them - a panther and a wolf, exquisite and dangerous.

“There’s no helping it, then,” agreed Renji. He shook his head, lips curled in a faint smile, then shed off his trench coat onto the growing pile on the armchair.

Ken’s heart stopped for a second when the imposing male knelt humbly at his feet. “Yomo-san, it’s alright, you don’t have to…”

Yomo was too tall even crouching, so he leaned until his face was at the same level as the youth’s. “Ken…sorry.”

Two words. And that was it; that was _enough._ The kakugan faded and Renji’s eyes returned to their deceptively human gray which reflected many of Kaneki’s feelings. Longing. Fear of rejection. Frustration. Overstrained self-control. Hope. Sleepless debates. Affection. Scorching lust.

“Yomo-san…” the youth’s voice cracked. All that rawness was almost unbearable. He tried again, “It’s alright.”

“Call me ‘Renji’ already.”

Ken smiled, awed, and touched his cheeks - hot, so hot. The ghoul closed his eyes and nuzzled his palms. _Tamed._ A completely different person. _Uta accomplished this with just a few looks and taunts. He must be the Renji-tamer._

The half-ghoul turned to look at the mask maker. He was watching them fondly, and winked, giving his blessing. Spurring him on.

“Uta…Renji…” Kaneki exhaled dreamily, the faintest of pleas.

Yomo’s lids lifted at once, kakugan flaring back to life, set on ‘affection’ and ‘scorching lust’. He pressed his lips to Ken’s, gently at first. But impatience got the better of both, and soon their tongues were locked in an intense battle.

The older male tasted like ginger and toasted almonds and all the wonderful things Ken loved, but couldn’t have anymore. Luckily, he could devour this mouth instead. He touched the silvery locks and relished in the slight abrasion of the goatee.

Meanwhile, Uta stroked the youth’s body, pointedly avoiding his aching member. Kaneki shivered as Renji skimmed his chest, tentative, then sank on his knees lower, to kiss his right foot.

“Ken-tan, please enjoy our heartfelt _apologies,_ ” the mask maker whispered before joining the other on the floor to lavish the half-ghoul’s left leg with similar care.

Entranced, Ken watched them, their contrasts. Fully naked, fully dressed. Veined marble, shadow-clad ivory. One kissing teasingly, one nipping softly. Both intent on worshiping every inch of his slim legs while stealing quick pecks from each other.

When they reached his knees, he spread them further and leaned back on shaky elbows. Uta bit the inner thigh playfully, Renji sucked a string of rapidly vanishing marks.

And when they finally reached his erection, joining their mouths around it, tongues wrestling and flicking over the slippery flesh, he couldn’t bear to watch anymore. So Kaneki clamped his eyes shut and abandoned himself to the feeling.

He twisted the sheets, panting heavily as twin studs swirled mercilessly around the head of his cock, taunting the slit, as another tongue licked the underside and his sac. Distantly, he heard Renji praise his flavor and Uta say “Wait ‘till you’ve tasted his come.”

Wet heat engulfed Ken suddenly to the root. He moaned loudly, dug his heels into the floor and curled his toes, bucking into…into… _aah, Uta’s mouth_ , _it has to be Uta’s…those devilish little beads_ … _nngh…no, wait, wait, “_ Don’t stop!” he wailed. His eyes flew open right in time to catch the mask maker lick a devious smirk off his lips. “Don- oooh!”

Uta made up for it when he dipped to suck on each of the swollen mounds inside the sac. It was Renji’s turn to swallow the youth’s cock, bob his head and hollow his cheeks.

Delirious, Kaneki thrust deeply, and the silvery-haired ghoul took him eagerly to the back of his throat like it was the most natural thing in the world. _Yes, yesss…haaah…_ he wanted to draw it out, but the rush was too intense, the pleasure coiled too tightly, the pressure too jarring.

“…nnn…close…” Ken tried to warn when colorful pinpricks blurred his vision. He tensed up, falling over the edge of completion with a helpless cry. Renji welcomed his release with a grunt.

“Share?” Uta prompted, before the other could swallow.

The half-ghoul expected to wake up any moment. He didn’t. It just kept getting better and better. Renji pulled off and bent over the mask maker for a messy kiss. Pale trails ran down their chins, but were lapped up quickly, thoroughly.

Kaneki’s arms gave out and he collapsed on the bed, dizzy. An euphoric laughter escaped him. The big, bad ghouls looked like kittens eating cream. _His_ cream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this still count as a cliffhanger? :P  
> sorry it takes so long to update. love you guys, have a great week!


	6. ‘So we can speak in tongues…’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s it, horny little rabbit, take us nice and slow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we delve deeper into the realm of tentacle porn with ~~Shizuo~~ Ren-chan, ~~Izaya~~ U-chan and ~~Mikado~~ Ken-tan. (a.k.a. 7 pages of awkward blowjobs and wacky dialogues. Somebody spank me.)  
>  This took forever. Gomen nasai. Spank me for that, too.  
> As always, beta’d by the fabulous penguins_shake_it, who finally has an ao3 account. ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> very NSFW, keep it far, faaar away from nosy parents/siblings/bosses/whatever :P

 Ken was lured out of his afterglow by something moist grazing up his legs. He smiled, but kept his eyes shut. The tongue - no, _fingers_ ; Renji’s, they were too hot to be Uta’s - continued their ascension, stopping just shy of his stubborn shaft. Honestly, the organ was downright _amnesiac_ , showing no sign of wilting anytime soon despite the two releases the youth had already experienced.

_Until we’ve spent the last drop…_

Gods,he’d go insane - was halfway there already. He squirmed, but the wandering digits denied him the vital friction in favor of poking casually at his nipples. “Renji…”

“Guess again,” taunted a raspy voice.

Kaneki did open his eyes then. The two ghouls hadn’t moved from the floor, but they’d stopped kissing for the moment to watch him intently. Some absent fondling was still going on, though, and he very much wanted to participate.

_Wait._

If both pairs of hands were engaged in various shameless activities (snuggling under Renji’s shirt, clutching Uta’s shaft and waist), then…

The youth scrambled to a sitting position and gaped at the _vine-things_ in front of him. Alien but somehow familiar, slick and graceful, some were faintly ribbed, others smooth, all crimson shot through with various doses of blue-green. One of them dipped for his belly to tickle him. He giggled, out of breath.

“Want me to stop?” asked the mask maker.

_Stop what?_

“Show-off,” mumbled Renji.

“You weren’t complaining last night, Raven-chan. On the contrary.” More tendrils came into view and the tall ghoul’s stomach wasn’t spared, either.

To his credit, Yomo kept his stoic facade…for about ten seconds, then a few chuckles escaped his lips. In retaliation he resumed stroking Uta’s cock agonizingly slow, flicking the small studs near the tip. “I know a nice, tight place where you can shove all your stupid pet names,” he growled, plunging his fingers behind the other’s balls.

The vines faltered. “That’s distracting,” purred the dark-haired. “But I’d rather shove something more tangible in _…there_ \- mmm, so impatient. Ken-tan might think we’ve spent centuries apart, that I’ve been neglec-” Full lips silenced him, but he didn’t seem to mind. He cupped his assailant’s clothed crotch, while Renji grunted and seized the youth’s firm member with his free hand.

Kaneki gasped and flexed his hips, seeking more of the constricting heat. His position didn’t allow for the best view, but his heart thundered all the same, not just because of Yomo’s touch. The pair looked like yin and yang made flesh, barely restrained lust, and-

“Ah!” A few tendrils snaked around his thighs, intruding on his reverie. He could feel them pulse, their rhythm similar to that of his own kagune. Things finally clicked into place. “Uta, your rinkaku…!”

The mask maker smirked as he and Renji pulled apart. “That’s what I thought at first,” he confessed, rubbing circles around the very prominent swell between the other ghoul’s legs. “But then they kept popping out from everywhere, until I got bored of counting them, or trying to fit them into a category. I don’t care much for labels, anyway.”

The youth’s confusion must have been obvious, because Uta turned around to reveal his whip-thin lashes. They were sprouting from the protrusions Kaneki had traced earlier along his spine. A shiver rippled through the mask maker and he exhaled sharply when Renji brushed them and squeezed their base.

“Whoa! Is this common?” wondered Ken.

“Not really.”

The half ghoul leaned forward to get a better look and pet the tendrils, too. Yomo didn’t miss the opportunity to snatch his head down to seal their lips together, and soon a pierced tongue wriggled its way between theirs, slipping from mouth to mouth.

Kaneki imagined there was a lot to be said about three-way kisses. Messy, decadent and intoxicating hardly began to describe the smooth sensation of two tongues and pairs of lips gliding over his own, although it was a good start. He recognized his own flavor on them, which was a little strange at first, but also arousing - a vivid reminder of how they had pleasured him mere moments ago.

Ken moaned as tingly tendrils slithered across his oversensitive body, coiling around his cock and right above his stiff nipples. “Yes,” he whispered. A few brushed against his face in a slippery caress. He grabbed two, nuzzled and lapped at them, before sucking on their tips ( _Mmh, just as tasty as him_ ), then touched the kakuhou buds lining Uta’s spine.

The dark-haired hissed. Kaneki was about to repeat the gesture when he was monopolized by Renji, who pushed him on the bed, spread him out and climbed on top of him, intent on stealing all the air in his lungs. Large, restless hands joined the vines in their successful quest to make the half-ghoul pant and shiver.

Ken groped the older male above him, frantic to feel more, _everything_ , but clothes were a hindrance. Yomo was thinking the same, apparently, because he released his mouth and sat back on his heels to remove his sweater, never breaking eye contact. The youth shivered under the scarlet gaze which promised he’d be devoured completely in a few seconds. _I can’t wait._

Under the pretense of helping, Uta slipped beside the silvery-haired. Kaneki couldn’t look elsewhere as the mask maker trapped Renji’s hands behind his head, securing them with the thick fabric and a few kagune threads.

“Ken-tan, how about we reward Raven for landing among us? And punish him for taking so long?” The dark-haired’s smirk spoke of lewd conspiracies as he bent to bite at the other ghoul’s throat.

Yomo groaned, “What are you playing at, you slut?” His exposed chest rumbled with quiet laughter. It was amazing to see him so relaxed and lively…put on display like this.

“Mmm, it takes one to know one,” replied Uta. “Foul language, obscene pose…you’re setting a bad example for our innocent bunny.”

Ken’s heart melted at the endearment. _Our. Our!_ To think that such perfect beings would not only want him around, but also include him in their bedroom games…

The tattooed ghoul kept pinching Yomo’s nipples, while stroking himself behind his back. The youth stifled his laughter with a sweaty palm. _Talk about obscene poses and bad examples._

“Oh, yeah? What about - uh, _fucking tease_ ,” wheezed Renji. “Bring out more!”

Uta complied, Raven’s toned arms and torso now swarming with vines. “The last to join our party, yet so demanding.” Grunts filled the dark room as abused nipples were twisted.

The half-ghoul’s mouth watered. The delicate tendrils wielded undeniable power, but he knew firsthand from the sparring sessions just how much strength Yomo’s broad shoulders held. The older male could free himself anytime from the other’s (obviously) slack grip. The only reason he hadn’t done it so far was because he was enjoying the treatment, if that impressive bulge was anything to go by.

“Don’t be shy, Ken-tan. Help yourself,” chimed the mask maker, inked hands dancing across Renji’s naked torso.

Still reluctant, despite their fervent _apology_ , the youth regarded the other ghoul for permission. A nod and a small smile, and Ken launched himself at the ridged expanse of his chest, all needy hands and needier kisses. Being able to touch and taste Yomo at leisure was nothing short of a dream come true. One of many, just like Uta had promised.

Kaneki licked the kagune tendrils coiled around Renji, the muscles fluttering beneath his heated skin. Unable to resist, he paid Raven’s lips another lengthy visit, before seeking the mask maker’s for the hundredth time that night. _I haven’t had my fill yet._

“The honor of unpacking the goods is all yours, bunny,” breathed out the dark-haired, pointing at Renji’s lower half.

The tall ghoul lifted his hips to ease the task. Ken eagerly undid and pulled off the remaining garments. And when the said _goods_ popped into view, he could only stare, transfixed. Nothing had prepared him for this… _this_ …

“He’s quite a handful, ne?” remarked Uta.

_You can say that._ The most striking part was, indeed, the sheer size. But there was also the _piercing_. The half-ghoul gulped.

“Less gawking, more touching, Ken,” prompted the silvery-haired. He bucked up invitingly, flushed face wearing the same ‘I’d-eat-you-alive-and-I’m-barely-holding-back’ expression.

Kaneki caressed the swollen cock hesitantly, but Renji’s light thrusts encouraged him to fist his clumsy digits around it. Assisted by a silky tendril, he started pumping him to full hardness.

The youth’s tentacles also benefited from Uta’s attention, just like his member. Ken bit back a moan, though another climax was nowhere near in sight. Oh, he’d have to work for it this time - not that he complained. He thumbed Renji’s piercing, wanting to _taste_ him, _them_ so badly, to please the two ghouls in every way. _But what if I disappoint?_ He’d never be able to fit all of the mask maker’s length into his mouth, much less the heavy shaft in his hand. “You match.”

“That was precisely his intention that night, Ken-tan,” snickered the dark-haired. “Remember, Renji-kun, babbling on and on about how nicely mine scraped your tight walls, how much you wanted to return the favor?”

“Idiot! I was hammered and you took advantage of it!” Yomo clenched his teeth and groaned when a fresh tendril busied itself with his sac. “And…I don’t babble.”

Kaneki couldn’t imagine anybody (under any circumstances) getting even close to taking advantage of the six-foot tall ghoul. Sober or otherwise, he was a force to be reckoned with - never mind that he looked so vulnerable, tangled up and pretending to be at the mercy of the vines.

“Oh? All _five_ times of begging and working really _hard_ to persuade me? Of course I caved in eventually. Next thing, you’re going to accuse me of compromising your virtue.” Uta’s voice turned mockingly sweet. “Besides, drinking does loosen your tongue - just like fucking. Ken-tan’s noticed, too, how vocal you are, right?” He tilted his head towards the half-ghoul, who nodded. Indeed, Renji was a lot more talkative than usual.

“It wasn’t _five_ times and…hah…at least I don’t molest potted plants and headless statues. Or hit on anyone and anything around me with lame pick-up lines like ‘Hey, nii-chan, looking for a good time?’ the way you do,” snickered Yomo.

“Well, it was just that once. Or twice? Can’t remember.” The mask maker shrugged. “And for your information, it wasn’t just _any_ statue, but Tsukiyama family’s superb replica of Nike of Samothrace. I was simply trying to drive my point home.”

“Point, huh? What about those hideous garden gnomes?” countered Raven.

_Uta and…statues? Uta making advances on random people around him?_ Kaneki burst into laughter, banter and relentless ministrations helping him relax further and further.

“That never happened. The blood drink had strange effects on you, Renji-kun. Better avoid it, you clearly can’t handle your liquor,” advised the inked ghoul with fake concern. “Who knows what could happen next time? I was barely in time to stop the fairy from drawing permanently a cross-eyed tiger and ‘ _I heart Doves’_ on your ass. I actually had half a mind to go with the pink bells she suggested for your pecker…then again, they would’ve been too tacky, chiming inside me and all.”

Yomo snorted. Uta laced his fingers with Ken’s, so they could both pump him at the same time.

“Would you like some beads here, too, pretty bunny?” The mask maker tugged at the youth’s cock a few more times before several tendrils took over.

“N-no, thanks. I’m fine.”

“Don’t corrupt him, too,” sighed Renji.

“ _Corrupt_ , you say,” purred Uta. “You know, you can remove the piercing anytime you want to.”

“What, and miss your extra-filthy moans? Never!” proclaimed the silvery-haired.

“See, Ken-tan? The tsundere Raven secretly loves it.”

It looked more like Renji was getting exasperated with all this teasing. “Shut up, let’s fuck already!”

Uta’s angelic smile contrasted sharply with the fiendish narrowing of his eyes. “It’s called _foreplay_ , you should know by now.We don’t want to scareKen-bunny.”

Tantalizing as it was, the slow pace had its merits - it eased him into the intricacies of carnal matters, and he was glad for that. He may have no experience, but was eager to learn and _try_.

So when the mask maker twisted Yomo’s ashy strands and turned his head to the side for a rough kiss, the young male knelt on all fours to lap tentatively at the latter’s member. He tongued the metallic beads; licked up and down the juicy shaft; followed its bulging veins and the throbbing vine curled around the biggest, tastiest candy stick he’d ever had; kissed and sucked on the swollen sac; swirled his tongue over the flushed head, copying the ghouls’ earlier actions until his jaw grew numb and Renji’s panting heavier.

“Ken…” Yomo didn’t sound like himself anymore. His small whisper was both a plea and an encouragement as the half-ghoul’s lips fastened around his plump tip.

“That’s it, horny little rabbit, take us nice and slow,” cooed the other, kagune still occupied with Kaneki’s length.

Spicy and purely masculine, Renji’s flavor was a brilliant counterpart to Uta’s darker tones, and Ken needed more, more _, more_ of both. He moaned around the vine-wrapped cock and slid in all the inches his traitorous gag reflex permitted. He whined in frustration when he had to pull back, not even halfway through. However, he insisted, slurping his way up carefully before dipping back for more. The youth managed to cram more into his mouth, until he was coughing.

His next deepthroating attempt ended before it even began. “Easy…there,” gasped Renji, stopping Kaneki’s efforts with newly-freed hands.

“Don’t force it, Ken-tan. Choking and gagging are no fun. We can put your latent masochism to a much better use,” added the dark-haired, tracing the young male’s tentacles. He knelt next to him, kissed him briefly, then purred, “Let’s play together.”

The half-ghoul watched closely as metal-adorned lips and tongue, tormented Renji’s erection, along with pale teeth and charcoal nails. Ken joined forces with them, savoring any part of Renji and Uta in his way, fondling the latter’s shaft. _Gods, they’re both so hard and thick!_

Stroking porcelain-white mop and midnight locks alike, the tall ghoul groaned deeply. He shuddered when the mask maker swallowed him to the hilt in the blink of an eye.

Ken paused to admire the them. Raven’s savage beauty took his breath away - face turned upwards, suffused with incandescent pleasure; cursing, praying, and then cursing some more as he stretched and invaded Uta’s throat.

On the contrary, the mask maker was serene like the moon, humming softly while he received the massive shaft shrouded in his own tendril without a flinch.

_No wonder he took me whole so easily._ Kaneki hoped he’d master that technique someday. Mismatched eyes widened when the marks on Uta’s proud arousal became evident. “Letters!”

The inked ghoul gurgled his amusement around Renji’s cock, then pulled back. “You should get closer if you want to read them,” he suggested huskily.

The dark message was taunting the youth, demanding to be deciphered there and then. He leaned to study it. Greek letters, probably, but different from the neck ones.

“… _closer_ …” Uta wiggled his ass and nudged Kaneki’s cheeks with his cock.

“Back to work!” ordered the other ghoul, spanking the dark-haired.

The mask maker chuckled, slapped Yomo’s member, causing it to bob abruptly (and its owner to cry out), before he slipped a glistening digit into his entrance. “Still _ravenous_ after yesterday’s rounds, hmm?” He twisted his wrist and earned himself a string of strained moans and incoherent obscenities from the convulsing ghoul. “Last in, last served - no coming yet for you, Renji-kun. But your coarseness is so charming, I may change my mind.”

The youth couldn’t possibly blush any further - he was already one step away from catching fire. Uta’s fragrance put a premature end to all his linguistic endeavors. The writing was too small to be read anyway, even for someone familiar with the foreign alphabet. It was, however, perfect for a curious tongue’s inspection.

The vines had been delectable, but the flavor that flooded Ken’s mouth was _otherworldly_. He trembled, the last traces of Renji’s antidote rapidly overpowered. Velvety dark chocolate, heady aniseed… _how can someone be so ridiculously delicious?_ His taste buds must be irreversibly scrambled if they decreed human food on par with rotten garbage and stiff dicks tastier than his mother’s cakes had ever been.

Ghouls shouldn’t be so appealing to their own kind (or so the theory went). Kaneki tried to use his hybrid status as an excuse, but soon enough tendrils were sliding all over him, weaving around his own tentacles and canceling whatever crumbs of reason he had been struggling to reclaim.

The mask maker spun him around effortlessly, so the youth was on his back now, beneath the other’s tattooed body. Ken’s face lined with Uta’s slippery length, his own member pressed flush against Yomo’s - head to purplish head.

The fair-haired males gasped when a pair of studs waltzed around their shafts and teeth scraped them gently. Then Uta tried to fit his mouth around both at once, like a famished cobra. To his credit, he did push a good part in.

_Hot, hot, nnngh, yes, so tight, aaagh!_ Ken was about to faint, but the inked ghoul retreated with a vulgar slurp and a resigned sigh.

“I need more practice,” he concluded.

Renji laughed darkly.

“What’s wrong with fulfilling your fantasies?” pouted the dark-haired, licking his lips and pumping the two organs leisurely. He tensed when the half-ghoul lapped at the shaft presented to him. “Careful now, bunny.”

The abundant amount of fluid seeping out was like the finest topping. Ken marveled at the self-lubricating that occurred with all ghouls, himself included. Uta was somewhat smaller than Yomo, so he fit easier into his mouth. The fleshy rod bumped against the back of Kaneki’s throat and he halted. Uta spurred him on quietly and the youth started sucking harder, gulping, pushing the other deeper. He was quite proud of himself for not choking again.

“Ken-tan,” exhaled the mask maker, lifting his hips to give him better access. “Ready for a little secret?”

The white-haired moaned his reply (no talking with his mouth full) and Uta grabbed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious about the statue?  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winged_Victory_of_Samothrace#/media/File:Nike_of_Samothrake_Louvre_Ma2369_n4.jpg  
> Ain’t she a beauty? :P  
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting my ramblings, daahlings!! <3 It’s amazing to have so many wonderful people interested in my fic.


	7. ‘Until the universe is done…’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want e-everything…every way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem…new tags: intersex character, threesome, all kinds of wild and messy sex. You’ve been warned :)  
> 

Of course Uta would trample unapologetically upon any and all norms, roles and laws. Filigree-adorned feet knocked them down like the unnatural, brittle castles of cards they actually were. Ken found his _otherness_ extremely comforting and inspiring, not only because it ignored society, biology and anything generally considered as acceptable. Be it mentally or physically (or any other level in between), the mask maker refused to integrate (be integrated) by default into something out of line with his ideals. And being himself, always proud of his uniqueness was something the youth wished to learn.

Mind-boggling, strange and unbearably wonderful, the _secret_ nearly had him come on the spot. It was so well hidden by the sac, no wonder he’d missed it entirely. Not everything could be explained, quantified or dealt with in a precise, standard manner - another reason why Ken preferred fantasy literature over exact sciences. School hadn’t taught him anything on the delicate _subject_ he was touching and probing in awe-struck delight. Then again, textbooks had also kept quiet about ghouls and what to do if your date went horrifically wrong and you ended up as one. He’d had to learn along the way, just like we was doing now, helped by Uta’s instructions.

Kaneki’s mouth was too occupied for him to express his appreciation through words, so he showed it instead by swallowing around the thick shaft and fingering the other faster.

_“_ That’s it,” sighed the mask maker, hips rolling slowly above Ken’s face. “See, Renji-kun, I’ve told you he’d like it.”

Said ghoul’s answer turned into a groan and the youth moaned, too, when Uta crammed their rigid cocks successfully into his mouth.

Practice made perfect, alright.

Something told Kaneki their surprises were far from over. In fact, the two ghouls were probably holding more aces up their metaphorical sleeves, waiting for the right time to pull them out and baffle him some more. _This_ would be difficult to equal, though.

He gave one final pull on the pierced length, licked his lips and started feasting on the slit which looked like a strawberry half from this angle. Its taste, however, surpassed that of any fruit.

Renji jerked his hips to increase the friction between their arousals and the constricting heat of Uta’s throat. The vines tightened around Ken’s body and he clawed at one of the mask maker’s firm ass cheeks to push him lower, get more of the fragrant slickness to ooze over his tongue and fingers. He shuddered when his own shaft was ambushed by four metallic beads.

“Want to sink in, Ken-tan?”

The question had him pause as he tried in vain to process it. Did he…? Sensing his confusion, Uta released their lengths and shifted so that his upside down face was hovering right above Kaneki’s, loose obsidian strands hanging on one side. “What a messy little eater we have here.”

Yomo took upon himself the task of stroking himself and the youth at the same time. Ken moaned and rutted into his fist while the mask maker’s tongue dragged along his flaming cheeks and swollen lips - presumably to clean him - then delved past them for an inverted kiss.

“So…want to bone me, naughty bunny?”

“Utaa…” Like gasoline poured over a rampant fire, the vulgar inquiry set Kaneki ablaze. He’d _never_ \- never dreamed, never hoped, never dared entertain the slightest notion of _penetrating_ him.He was always on the receiving end during those nocturnal reveries, and it had been fine like that. Now though he was so horny he could’ve fucked a pillow or two. But Uta was no pillow. _What if I mess up?_

“It’s alright. We can keep doing this - whatever makes you comfortable.” The inked ghoul’s voice was calm and soothing, just like the flicks of his bead-adorned tongue over Kaneki’s lips.

“There’s no pressure.” Renji smiled down at them both and rubbed the insides of the youth’s thighs with his free hand, urgent desire tamed by tenderness.

“I want to…more.” It was all Kaneki could wheeze out, but it summed it up well enough.

“And how much is ‘more’? Tell us so we can make it happen,” encouraged Uta.

It was now or never. “I want e-everything…every way.”

The ghouls exchanged a conspiratorial look. “Our sentiments exactly. Which way do you want to play first, hmm? Top or bottom, Ken-tan?”

The white-haired lowered his gaze. “Please lead me. Both of you.”

“Gladly.”

“You go first, Uta. I’m not taking any chances.” Renji plopped down beside Kaneki and kissed him.

“Finally acknowledging my finesse? You’ve never been so gentle and considerate with me, _Raven-chan._ ”

“As if. Keep talking like that and I’ll show you real _gentleness_.”

The half-ghoul didn’t understand why it mattered who had him first. He was fine with either of them, as long as something happened. _Fast._

“He means he doesn’t want to hurt you, Ken-tan, with his absurd size and boorish impatience. We don’t want a repeat of _our_ first time.”

“Hurt?” _Is it supposed to hurt? But it was smooth and easy.._.

The silvery-haired sighed and grumbled, “It won’t, Ken - and wouldn’t have, if the crazy idiot hadn’t skewered himself down on me.” He stroked Kaneki’s chest casually.

“Ah, the follies of youth,” chuckled Uta. “Don’t worry, bunny, we’ll treat you with utmost care. Now relax, it’s time for your first in-depth practical lesson. Remember: tell us if anything feels bad, ok?”

The half-ghoul nodded, dazed, and the mask maker stole a quick kiss from them both. Slick, nimble fingers circled his entrance, then one slipped in with exquisite care. “Mmm…so tight. You need to loosen up a bit.”

Ken tried, eyes fluttering closed as a few tendrils migrated from his upper body to encase his cock, and Renji was everywhere: lips sucking on his nipples, on his cock; hands roaming all over his flushed flesh and tentacles; teeth nipping, slight beard scraping, gray strands feathering over tender skin…

“Just like that,” murmured Uta and took over the youth’s length, his own now sliding in and out of Yomo’s mouth.

A slim tendril snaked in beside the finger, followed soon by a second vine. _It’s happening, it’s really happening!_ Kaneki moaned softly as they flexed and pulsed their way inside him, spread his legs wider to welcome the slick, hot invasion. It was a foreign, but teasing sensation, especially when coupled with the other types of stimulation he was enjoying.

He squirmed, embarrassment long since scorched to ash by lust, hips flailing for more. _More touches. More fingers. More vines… And faster. Faster! Ooh, just like that..._ He drew Renji’s face up for another forceful exchange of breaths and fluids, embracing him with arms and tentacles alike, bolder by the moment. Ken’s grip was probably painful, but the older male didn’t complain.

And when a third kagune tendril burrowed within the youth, it reached _something_ that had him shudder and curl his toes, ready to come again.

The mask maker pulled back a second too early, impish grin back in place. “Soon, bunny,” he replied to Kaneki’s disappointed whimper, then coaxed him to lie across the bed which barely accommodated the three of them, snowy mop right by the edge.

Meanwhile, the other ghoul sat on his side. Cheek resting in palm, he watched them avidly and pumped himself.

“I know it’s not the most creative position, but it’ll do for starters,” apologized Uta as he knelt between the youth’s parted legs. “Ghouls can’t get ill, nor carry any diseases, but I’ll wear a condom if it eases your mind. That should be interesting.”

Ken hadn’t even remotely considered this, but the news was great. The advantages of his _condition_ were finally balancing the inescapable disadvantages. “No, it’s fine.”

“Ready, then?”

_Readier than ever._ He beamed. “Yes.”

 Uta smiled back and bent his head to brush his lips over the youth’s. He rubbed his slippery cock against Ken’s, then lower, against his balls and entrance.

Unable to stand the maddening tease any longer, the half-ghoul lifted his hips. “Please…please…”

“Ken-tan, you’re so precious. However will I hold back when you’re seducing me like this? Renji-kun, I’m counting on you to stop me if I get too carried away.”

“Damn right,” grinned the tall ghoul.

Eyes riveted on Kaneki’s face, Uta started pushing into him. Slowly, oh so slowly.

Ken moaned and willed himself to open up. He reveled in the fullness, the delicious burn, the stinging friction; the drag of the studs against sensitive tissue; the _intimacy_. He didn’t know what to focus on first. But he did know this slow pace was simply excruciating. He needed all, _now!_ So he bucked to engulf the other completely, sending his own insides ablaze and biting his lips to hold back a cry.

It was worth it.

The sharp, reckless motion caught Uta by surprise. He gasped, dainty brows furrowed in concentration.

The sound and sight were addictive and Kaneki aimed for a repeat. The trick didn’t work twice, though. His hips were pinned to the cool sheets and all he could do was hook his arms and legs around the ghoul’s back in an attempt to… _to_ _what_? Drag him deeper? But he was already to the hilt. Give himself entirely, _fuse? Oh, yes._

The mask maker purred, “Greedy much?”, and indulged him. He slid out a little, only to glide back in, inch by tantalizing inch.

Every small, deliberate thrust was accompanied by Ken’s soft whimpers as he was adjusting. A few tendrils swiped damp strands away from their faces, then a skilled tongue tasted his parted lips. He seized it hungrily, traced the pulsing tendrils, the tense curves of the other’s shoulders and the plains of his vine-garden, saturated with kakuhou fluids and sweat. His own member jutted between their stomachs, just as taut and wet.

It was becoming rather obvious that Uta wasn’t as calm as he seemed. The slight tremors flashing through his rigid muscles betrayed his barely-restrained desire and efforts to take Kaneki so lovingly. And it was nice, really nice, this mildness. Enough, if the white-haired were plain human. Probably. Maybe.

But he wasn’t.

So he urged him to go faster, and Uta gave in. Ken’s moans picked up, following the rhythm of their coupling and the pleasure blooming in his every cell. He turned his head to the side and looked at their spectator - the one missing for their union to be complete. “…Renji…”

The tall ghoul blinked several times, disoriented, as if woken from a profound trance.

“Get over here, Raven. We want another taste.”

Kaneki agreed, but couldn’t exactly nod with the mask maker rocking him like that.

“But I like watching. You look so good together,” replied Yomo.

“A few minutes ago you were all for jumping to action, and now you’re letting us have all the fun for the sake of aesthetics? My, how kinky.”

“There’s no greater pervert than you, Uta, but I’m fine with second place.” Renji smirked and landed in front of them, feet planted on the floor.

The ebony-haired wasted no time to feast. Ken stared up, mesmerized by the way Uta’s throat stretched to accommodate and work Yomo’s solid cock. The youth lapped at the mix of saliva and _ghoul-lube_ (as he had secretly decided to call it) dripping down the mask-maker’s smooth chin. He even stole a few licks of the shaft, before mouthing the balls dangling temptingly right above his face.

Uta released Renji and guided him into Kaneki’s willing mouth. The half-ghoul invited the throbbing member in, just like he was doing with the other one, thrilled to be filled up on both ends. The mask maker joined him a few zealous slurps later. They sucked, kissed around the rod and teased it with teeth and lips, hands and vines.

Yomo groaned under their combined assault, kakugan gaze soft and unfocused. He weaved his fingers through their monochrome locks and caressed their shoulders.

Inked hands otherwise engaged, Ken was free to roll his hips and impale himself faster, faster, _faster_. Uta paused his oral ministrations to smirk down at him, lips curved obscenely around Renji, eyes full of mischief. He offered the youth a sharp thrust, which just happened to hit that… _thing_ ,whatever it was.

Ken writhed and wailed, charcoal nails digging blindly into tattooed flesh when the mask maker halted and regarded him with an almost worried expression. “…don’t stop, m-more, please…give me more, Uta-aagh!”

So the ghoul resumed his salacious activities with renewed vigour and hit that spot again. And again, and again, his muffled chuckles goading Yomo to curse and force himself further down his throat. The dark-haired went along with it for a while, then pulled his head back. “We really need to take this edge off, Raven, before you play with Ken-bunny more seriously.”

“If I…fuck your brains out,” panted Renji, “will you stop calling me stupid names…once and for all?”

“You’re free to try… _Ra-ven-chaaan.”_ Strong _b_ ack arched and cheeky rear was shaken enticingly. Ken whined and held on tighter to Uta’s neck, unwilling to give up the tiniest bit of contact.

Yomo huffed, bent down and kissed them both sloppily before retreating on the bed to kneel behind the mask maker. He fingered him none too gently (and slapped his ass for good measure). “You want it here?”

The other ghoul hissed on top of Kaneki.

“Or… _here?_ You’re fucking soaked, I could drown in you.” Renji’s tone was hoarse with lust.

“Either way’s fin-ngh!” Uta tensed and screwed his eyes shut when he was filled in a single, impulsive motion.

Yomo slammed into him without remorse. “So hot, so good,” he panted. The dim room echoed with lewd squelches. “You had it…coming.”

“Hmm…coming already, Raven-chan? That’s… _haaah_! Oops, I should be more…careful,” exhaled the mask maker as he met the thrusts eagerly, retreating quickly out of Ken only to seat himself deeper. He guided one the youth’s hands to where their bodies joined. “Feel that, bunny? He’s stretching me so wide…mmm…barely fitting in. You’ll get…your turn, too.”

The half-ghoul moaned, reduced to a few essential words. “Yes, yes…faster, please!”

“You asked for it, Ken-tan.”

It was delirious, Uta burying himself to the root inside him, over and over again, wild but still in control, while Renji’s length rushed between his fingers to sink into the other’s molten heat. The youth cried out when the onslaught against that one spot intensified, but the mask maker devoured the obscene sounds.

“I want to hear you both _sing_.” Raven stopped nipping at Kaneki’s toes and legs, straightened his spine and used the vines as reins to drag the other ghoul further onto his cock.

And for the first time that night, Uta was compelled to let out a high-pitched noise - almost like a moan, but no, he couldn’t possibly moan. His composure was steadily melting down, though. “Renji-kun…no manners…at all.” The comment earned his behind another set of slaps.

“What are you…going to do? _Drill_ some into me?”

“Great…idea.”

It was Yomo’s turn to be overwhelmed. “F-fuck, yeah! Add more!”

Dazed, Ken peered past Uta’s shoulder in time to see the tall ghoul’s face contort in pleasure; more vines knit and snaked into him.

Renji then set a fervent pace for the three of them. The youth felt each of his wild jabs as if he were the one receiving them directly - as if he had both ghouls in him at the same time. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any more intense, it did.

Throbbing tendrils enveloped his shaft, kagune tentacles and threads wove on their own into a living network, until he couldn’t tell anymore where he began and Uta ended. Kaneki was ecstatic, intoxicated by the multi-layered sensations.

The mask maker stopped mid-thrust to watch him, half-lidded kakugan a mass of glossy black but for two eclipsed scarlet circles. “Ken…” The next words were sighed right into his ear like a spell that breathed life into the entire universe.

It was too much.

It was the drop that burst his dam. The half-ghoul wailed his reply, writhed in his arms. Liquid fire coursed through his veins and gushed out of him in fevered spurts.

… _so much better than the dreams._

 

“…so fucking beautiful.” Renji’s murmur reached Ken through his haze and helped him come to his senses. He cracked his lids open and smiled lazily at the two pairs of midnight-and-blood eyes trained on him.

And so their erotic dance recommenced.

“Ken-tan…want me to come inside you? Pull out?” rasped Uta, slipping an arm under the youth’s back, fondling the base of his kagune.

“Inside- _mmmh_!” The angle deepened dramatically when one of his knees was suddenly pushed up to his chest. There it was again, the insane surge of arousal dissolving his bones, his fibers, his sense of self, goading him to seek - Uta, Renji, this feeling that transcended all the wrongs in their world and canceled them, if only for an instant.

The mask maker’s moves were borderline animalistic now, in tune with Raven’s ramming into him. Everything grew louder: the creaking of the bed, their panting, the wet sounds, grunts and moans, skin slapping skin…

Uta’s harsh breaths cooled Ken’s sweaty face. Their foreheads connected and he groaned, shuddered (above, around, _within_ him), flooding the youth with his release.

Their frenzied motions stuttered but didn’t cease entirely. Renji fit his chest over the mask maker’s back, thick arms clenched around heaving chest, rough bites leaving vivid marks on alabaster flesh. He buried his heated face into charcoal strands to muffle the curses that spilled out with his own rapture.

He stilled to catch his breath, planting delicate kisses on the other ghoul’s neck and cheeks, before pulling out, although his arousal was still very obvious.

Kaneki felt some of Yomo’s seed trickle into him via the hard cock slithering out of him. The vines also retreated, and Uta flopped down beside the youth, before the latter could do more than whine in protest. Empty and half-sated at best, come seeping out of him, he was already missing him.

The tattooed ghoul splayed his thighs impudently and made a show of fingering himself while pumping his length with his own kagune. He made sure the sac didn’t block the view.

Ken was almost drooling, thoroughly entranced by the display, but too dizzy to move a muscle.

“Ooh? Our sublime, debauched bunny wants a snack?” Milky fluid leaked between flushed folds and marked digits. “What do humans call this? _Cream_ …cream-something?”

“You’ve been watching that shit again, Uta.” Renji’s gaze, too, was fixed on the depraved spectacle.

“What am I supposed to do when I get lonely and you’re away carving up corpses and whatnot? Those movies are quite entertaining and educative. You could learn a trick or two, Raven-chan. There was this mannequin-”

“Shut it! We don’t want to know.” Yomo shot Kaneki a warning look.

_What…?_ The youth tried to make his lust-clotted brain function, steer the conversation back to safer topics. “Uhm, Uta…were you referring to ice-cream a little earlier?”

“You sure scream,” complimented the silvery-haired.

“No, Raven, he’s talking about that human desert with screaming eyes. Ne, Ken-tan, is it as good as it sounds?”

“It was ok. But there are no eyes in it.”

“None? That’s boring. _This_ , however…”

“I’d like…a lick,” confessed the youth quietly.

“Anything for our bunny.” The mask maker knelt over Kaneki’s face, teasing at the slit to get more of Renji’s seed dribble out.

The half-ghoul seized his thighs and lifted his head to savor the treat until the last drop, tongue dipping boldly along silken walls.

“That tickles,” announced Uta and shifted to the side. “What do our juices taste like to you?”

“Mmm…heaven.”

The other chuckled and lapped at Ken’s smeared face. “You’re even better.”

In the mean time, the tall ghoul was slurping the pearly pools on the youth’s belly and licking up his (still) stiff length.

“Renji…” For some weird reason, Kaneki remembered something. It seemed irrelevant now, but he still needed an explanation. “I know it’s stupid…but I thought I’d done something wrong and you couldn’t stand the sight of me. You didn’t want to train with me anymore. Wouldn’t even meet my eyes.”

Yomo froze, eyes darting up to the half-ghoul. “Damn, no, Ken. I only canceled our spars because…because I couldn’t stand myself.”

“You should write a book, Renji-kun. Can’t let that eloquence go to waste.” The silvery-haired glared at Uta. “Ken-tan, allow me to translate: seeing you all hot and sweaty makes our Raven so hard he can’t think straight - much like now. He doesn’t know what to do, or how to restrain himself. Oh, and he was avoiding your eyes because he felt ashamed about wanting to bend you over the nearest surface and pound you senseless whenever he saw you. Not that I blame him.”

“Uta!”

The youth gasped, giddy with relief and desire, “Gods, yes! Do it…do it, Renji. Please!” He squirmed and parted his legs wantonly, come oozing steadily out of him onto the dark sheets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intersex part is for a very dear friend. I don’t know why people don’t write more about this kind of stuff, diversity’s a blessing.  
> Next chapter should be the last. Probably?  
> Thanks for everything, daahlings! Stay safe. Fear not condoms. Ghouls don’t need them, but humans do :)


	8. ‘And the course of time has run’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go on, Ken, slam it in and make a wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 8/9, late af. sorry  
> 200% sentimental porn. did i mention tentacles?

_“Gods, yes! Do it…do it, Renji. Please!”_

Kaneki found himself instantly yanked astride Yomo’s lap. Large hands cupped his face and he was kissed as if his life depended on it. When their mouths disentangled, he lost himself into the ghoul’s candid smile, which mirrored his own; into his smoldering kakugan, brimming with emotions so obvious there wasn’t any need to hear them spoken out loud.

They were simply meant to be felt- so Ken _felt_ , blessed and full of joy, glad to be alive. Lips connected again, teeth clashed, tongues twisted. Their members brushed with every rapid breath and ravenous touch they branded into each other’s skin. And when long, cautious fingers pried him open, he rocked down on them, impatient.

“All horny and ready for me,” murmured Renji appreciatively. “Uta did a fine number on you. But we still need to take it slow at first. No stupid stunts, Ken. Ok?”

The half-ghoul nodded and gripped his broad shoulders. The silvery-haired lifted him easily with one hand, holding his own shaft in place with the other. Poised to enter, but waiting for him to make the next move.

Ken regained enough control over his knees to seat himself slowly on the pierced cock. The plump tip breached him and it stung, more than it had with the mask maker. He lowered his body further and gasped at the dull burn, soothed by the ghoul’s slickness and the traces of come still coating his own insides. He was being stretched to shocking levels, filled beyond capacity. Would he break, burst at some invisible seams? Did it matter?

If this was the price of their joining, he’d pay it gladly.

“Shh…easy.” Renji grunted, rubbed Kaneki’s shaking thighs and lower back, but otherwise sat still. He allowed the youth to get accustomed, take him at his own pace. “Still virgin-tight, even after…”

“That’s our naughty bunny,” declared Uta fondly from behind the half-ghoul. He peppered light kisses on Ken’s neck, along his spine, fondled his member. “Breathe, breathe…yes, relax.”

Like a charm, their skillful touches and the sheer thrill of penetration dispelled the discomfort and fanned Kaneki’s craving.

“Fuck! D-don’t… _Dammit, Ken!_ Don’t clamp down on me like that or I’ll lose it!” The warning was delivered through gritted teeth. Yomo was visibly trying his best to suppress his instincts and resist the compulsion to bury himself to the root inside the half-ghoul. He was trembling slightly, brows knit together, eyes scrunched shut as if in pain.

“Easy, Renji-kun…bunny. There’s no rush,” coached Uta, still caressing the youth.

But there was - the _rush_ in Ken’s head, in his blood. He choked out, “D-don’t hold back. I can…take it. I’m not h-human anymore.” To prove his point, he slid down faster, pitch-black nails scoring the older male’s flesh in search of an elusive purchase. He paused only when the veiny length was fully sheathed, throbbing within him.

The silvery-haired beamed and cupped the left side of Kaneki’s face, where the single kakugan shone. “That’s right. You’re a _wonder_.” He flexed his hips, giving a few tentative thrusts up.

Timid at first, then determined, the half-ghoul started bouncing on the scorching pillar of flesh that reached to his very core. He let his head fall back, rest on Uta’s shoulder, moaning quietly as Yomo’s studs grazed his inner walls.

Inked digits pumped him casually and he bucked into them, aiming for more contact, but the touch remained gentle. Ken tilted his face to reach the mask maker’s lips, and the tall ghoul was also pulled into a long, three-way race of breaths and tongues.

Renji then dipped his head to nip at the twin buds on the youth’s chest. The favor was returned as soon as Kaneki’s mouth was free to do so, and he hissed when the half-ghoul’s hands stumbled upon a slippery area between his shoulder blades.

_Another surprise._

Mating mode proved to be so thrilling. Ken smiled when the older male’s kagune unfurled beneath his fingers, fluid and thrumming with life. No longer a mist full of deadly shards, but glowing silken veils meant to entice and pleasure.

“Finally, ”Uta sighed, rubbing his arousal against the youth’s back.

Kaneki shivered as the three of them were shrouded in an electrifying, luminous cocoon of wings and vines. A holy world of their own.

The silvery-haired may pretend to be an iceberg in public, but now he was a furnace. His whole body was a baking-hot mass of rolling muscles and tense sinews, hands and lips intent on worshiping every inch of Ken.

The youth twined his arms around his neck as the tempo of their coupling gradually picked up. Erratic gasps and sounds escaped his self-bitten lips while he impaled himself thoroughly on Renji’s length.

The veins around the tall ghoul’s lidded eyes were dark and swollen, just like the ones on their members. Watching Kaneki reverently, as though the younger male were some sort of deity, he kept mumbling incoherent, licentious prayers between groans and ragged breaths. “So damn good, Ken…mh, _gorgeous_. Yeah, ride me hard, take all of my cock so fucking deep.”

The coarse words and tone spurred him on. He was still awed that the two found him so desirable - that he could fuel and sate their lust, and ignite it again. If he had any breath (and working brain cells) to spare, he would’ve told them how much he enjoyed every thrust and touch, how he loved the passionate, unrestrained sides they seemed to save exclusively for bedroom activities. How much he loved _them_ , and his new self, who wasn’t afraid to ask for the things he wanted, nor shy away from receiving them.

But Ken was fighting for oxygen as it was, so he could only whimper a meek “yes”. And “more”. He had a lifetime of chastity to make up for, after all.

The feedback got across and made the others even more motivated. Uta built a few extra layers of mind-numbing pleasure, coiling his pulsing vines around their panting forms. The giddiness increased tenfold when his hands shifted from Kaneki’s shaft and stiff nipples to his restless kagune.

Slim digits glided up and down their blood-red surface, as though the appendages were the chords of some organic instrument, and Ken’s moans the music. He held them together at their base, a nest he lazily rutted against.

The damp trails licked and kissed down the half-ghoul’s back and shoulders were spiced up with bites and suggestions so perverse they had his toes curl. “B-but Uta…can you…fit all…?”

Renji leered, thrusting up steadily into the youth. “Don’t mind him, Ken. He’s…all bark.”

“But I also bite, Raven - you know exactly how _deep_. Let me worry about the technical details, bunny. You just enjoy your ride while I’m borrowing these.”

The tentacles. _He’s really going to do it._ “Nng…yes, please…take them all!”

“Make sure…we get to see everything.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure neither of us will ever forget this.” The tendrils remained around them as their owner shifted on the creaking bed. Kakugan blazing, back propped against the pillows, Uta raised his knees, parted them shamelessly to expose himself.

Riding Yomo’s length, Ken watched those filigree-marked fingers sink gracefully into both openings at once. His Rc limbs were dragged over marble skin and charcoal designs, their tips dipped briefly into the moist softness of the mask maker’s mouth, then lower. _Lower._

Uta’s body was able to accommodate a surprising portion of the first tentacle. The tattooed ghoul drove it in past the soaked folds, until there wasn’t any room left.

The youth shuddered as slick muscles encased his hypersensitive extension. A moan tore its way out of him when the second strand was curled around the dark-haired’s full erection, while the third and fourth were sucked on enthusiastically. “Gods, so - _ooh_!”

Uta hummed, lapping at the ends of the two tentacles. “I know, Ken-tan, it’s perfect. I can feel every hot inch of you. _Mm_ …even bigger than Raven, imagine that.” He pulled Kaneki’s appendage out, before pushing it back in with sensual, unhurried gestures, adding his own brand of wet noises to the already existing symphony.

“Shut up and…fuck yourself,” panted Yomo. His hips never faltered. “Let’s make Ken…lose his mind.”

“R-Renji, that’s…” _Mean?_ “More.”

Uta’s wicked smirk widened. His beaded tongue flicked over the tentacles he now held up with a pair of his own vines, because his hands were full - one working the youth’s kagune strand in and out of his slit, the other fingering his rear. “So you say…but can you bear it?”

Probably not.

Ken was rather surprised he’d lasted this far - that he was still lasting, bearing down wildly on Renji’s cock, while his own member jutted and bobbed between them. No, he most likely couldn’t stand another ounce of pleasure. But he wouldn’t forgive himself if he passed up whatever immoral delight Uta had in mind. So the answer was a definite “Yes!”

The tendrils slackened around them, but the tingly wings tightened. “Starved…jack rabbit, huh?” growled the silvery-haired. He kneaded the youth’s ass cheeks, bit his neck and kissed him roughly.

The mask maker shifted the first tentacle into his other, much tighter entrance, and…and-

Kaneki keened and arched spectacularly.

“ _Fuck_ , Ken…you’re killing me!”

Uta hissed and shut his incandescent eyes tightly. His chest rose and fell rapidly with every labored breath. “Look, look…I’m so full of you now, bunny.”

The half-ghoul was absolutely enthralled by the depraved image of flesh stretched to its limit by his own Rc limbs. They may be thinner than usual, but still…He didn’t dare move his kagune, a part of him still afraid he’d hurt the mask maker somehow.

It was up to Uta to rock his hips, slide one tentacle in as the other slipped out. Groaning, cursing quietly, he established a rhythm that sent ripples of shock through Ken, as if his appendages were connected to a pair of high-voltage, constricting sockets.

Yomo was just as captivated as Kaneki, but more outspoken. “Whoa…stuff all your holes, like the slut that you are!”

The inked ghoul drawled weakly, “Ever the…sweet talker, Raven.”

Ken screamed and writhed on top of the silvery-haired ghoul, when the latter switched to chaotic, forceful thrusts aimed right _there…there!_

Uta nipped at the last, unoccupied extension. Renji took hold of the youth’s unattended cock to pump it vigorously.

Sensory overload of the best kind.

Kaneki relished in every sight, every hoarse gasp, every twitch, suck and jab at his own delicate tissues. The scent of their combined arousal was overpowering, heightening the pleasure.

Uta quaked and clenched around the tentacles within him with a throaty cry. Pale jets burst out of his kagune-wrapped shaft.

Ken clawed at Renji’s back, desperate to anchor himself when the climax crashed over and nearly drowned him. He resurfaced just in time to hear the other’s growl, feel his crushing embrace and his seed burst into his depth.

 

————

 

The three of them sat like that for a while, panting and reeling. Lying boneless in Yomo’s arms, the half-ghoul couldn’t remember how many times he’d come already. It felt like enough to be sated. Well, somewhat sated. _For now._

“That was just the warm-up, Ken. Still eager to be pounded senseless?”

All it took was a delicate brush of lips over his own and a husky whisper to prove the youth wrong and make his blood boil anew. He giggled. “Mhm.”

And so he was flipped over, barely given a moment to brace himself on all fours. His kagune slipped out of Uta, and his hips were gripped firmly as Renji plunged into him. Again.

The older male felt thicker, _bigger_ like this, but Kaneki still welcomed him further. Their balls slapped with each powerful thrust which had the come inside him overflow. It trickled down his sac, the inside of his thighs, the sensation definitely depraved, but very _exciting_.

“…oh, Ken. So nice and tight…I fit so well in you.”

The youth moaned, begged as if he were in heat. As if the ghoul had any intention to halt and just leave him like that, needy and lust-crazed.

His demands were met and surpassed.

Wings veiled his sweaty, twitching form again. Yomo rubbed his kakuhou, massaged his bottom, while his piercing swiped over that devilish little nub inside Ken over and over again.

“Ah yes, R-Renji…nn…so good there. Don’t stop!” The snowy-haired pushed back with great zeal and loud whines, twisted blindly the rumpled sheets until they became damp tatters.

He was vaguely aware of Uta cooing, “Lovely bunny getting fucked silly by the deviant Raven.” The mask maker sneaked closer to exchange a few lazy kisses with them both, before crouching underneath Kaneki.

While Renji dug in, focused on rapid mutual gratification, toying with his food was the inked ghoul’s specialty. He took his time, pinched Ken’s peaked nipples, lapped at the sticky drops on his belly, at the milky trails running down his thighs. He mouthed his nuts individually, then together, then separated them again, until the youth whimpered, “Uta…”

“What’s that, Ken-tan?”

“I need…please… _mmh_!” Kaneki tightened involuntarily around Renji when the tongue beads dipped into his slit. A litany of muddled profanities ensued.

“Need…?”

“Quit teasing him already!”

“But it’s so amusing, Renji-kun.”

“Uta, ah…please…”

“Hm?”

“Please su-suck me!”

“Our bunny’s grown so bold.” The mask maker chuckled and swallowed Kaneki’s shaft to the root. He bobbed his head for a while, stroking his own cock.

The half-ghoul gasped as his drenched member was suddenly exposed to the cool air of the room. Uta settled under him, lips curled into an impish smirk. Chest to chest, lithe legs spread at an impossible angle, he rubbed Ken’s arousal over his own openings, sopping-wet with various fluids. “Special offer: pick a slot and insert.”

Renji laughed and coaxed the youth’s thighs further apart. He slowed down to shallow strokes, leaning forward to kiss his nape (and watch better). “Go on, Ken, slam it in and make a wish.”

Kaneki squeaked, while the mask maker spared Yomo a haughty glance over the half-ghoul’s shoulder. “Peeping Ren.”

“Bitch.”

“Mm… _your_ bitch. And Ken-tan’s, if he’s willing to make good use of me and put up with my antics.”

“Uta, I w-want you, but…but I can’t call you _that._ ” The dirty talk was making him even hornier, though.

“Oh, bunny pure like fresh snow…Raven-chan meant it as a compliment, but you know how he is with words.” Uta’s smile was warm and playful, just like his voice and touches up Kaneki’s arms. “Now show us what you’ve learnt tonight, ne?”

The low, seductive purr gave Ken the final drop of courage. He pushed himself into the slit (and wished they’d get to repeat this night many, many times in the future), groaning as the sultry cavern tilted to accommodate him better. Trapped under the spell of those lidded scarlet eyes, he retreated awkwardly, taking more of Renji into himself as he did so, then slid forth again. He’d felt those velvety insides with his tentacles, and it had been exhilarating. But this was even more intimate. Mind-blowing.

The mask maker thought the same and had no issues letting him know how much he enjoyed it - quiet praises whispered against the youth’s swollen lips, fingers gliding through his milky mop. It was Uta’s turn to lock his legs around Kaneki’s slender waist, caress his back and kagune, taunt his happily busy entrance with vines. “Go as fast as you want - fuck me into the mattress.”

So Ken gave in to his instincts. He pumped his hips faster, bowed his head to snatch a few stray blobs of seed off the ghoul’s chest. Invaded his mouth, nicked his own tongue in the process.

The dark-haired hummed, delighted with his flavor, pierced cock rubbing between their stomachs as they rocked into each other.

The youth watched him, fascinated. The person who’d scared him witless at their first meeting was now panting under him, accepting him fully. Gentle and savage at once, debauched and dignified. Forever a paradox.

Renji bent to taste Ken, too. He kissed Uta, arms and wings snaking under him. The half-ghoul found himself squeezed between them. His hyperactive heart was ready to fly out of his chest any moment, but he wished they’d never stop.

“You like this, Ken, sandwiched between us?” The silvery haired bit his shoulder, tugging at the mask-maker’s erection. “Ram your sweet cock into him…take me deeper.”

Tendrils slithered around to blanket them and…enter Yomo, probably. He tensed and growled, “Fuck, can’t get enough…of you two.”

“Ngh…yess…” The youth arched, insatiable.

“Indeed,” gasped Uta.

Both ghouls showered Ken with kisses, touches and all the adoring, filthy words he truly needed to hear, but never thought he would. Not like this. They inflamed him further, caressed the most vulnerable parts of his being and settled deep into him, radiant and healing. It was so new and wonderful to be desired, _loved_ by both of them with an intensity that matched his own. Surpassed it, actually, because everything was doubled. Unforgettable.

_Ecstatic._

Kaneki was quivering, barely able to support himself above Uta anymore. He planted two unsteady tentacles on the bed, framing the mask maker’s shoulders, and used the other pair to anchor himself to Renji’s ample back.

The silvery-haired laughed and seized him by the wrists, pulling his arms behind, firmly but comfortably - leverage to fuck him harder still.

Ken rested his damp forehead on Uta’s chest. He could still move his hips in this new position, but there was no need to.

“How sweet of you, Renji-kun… to do all the work…for us.”

“You’re…” The tall ghoul pulled out almost entirely. “…welcome.” He delivered a sharp thrust, sheathing his whole length into Kaneki. The youth was compelled to sink to the hilt inside Uta.

“A new game, hmm?” The mask maker grinned and bucked up forcefully, sending the half-ghoul back onto Yomo’s shaft. Who pushed him forward again, chest rumbling with silent laughter.

This was extremely fulfilling, in more ways than Ken could have imagined. Cradled between them, all his wishes, known and unconscious, were coming true. The blunt head and studs kept jabbing him at the best angle, his cock was snuggled deliciously between those splayed thighs, and his exhales were laced with shaky whines - not cries, because those were Uta’s to swallow. Just like the tears of pleasure rolling down the half-ghoul’s cheeks were Renji’s to feed on.

Stroking himself furiously between them, the dark-haired lifted one leg over Kaneki’s bowed shoulders, the other still hugging his waist. “K-Ken… _melt -_ melt into me.”

And he did, gladly.

His temperature rocketed, as if he were a piece of overheated metal - glowing and liquefying into Uta’s magmatic interior, hammered out of his old shape and into a new one by Renji’s solid rod.

Purified, reborn.

Ken lost himself in the glorious act of sharing himself completely. He was giving everything he had and was, and receiving everything in return. The world faded as he dissolved into the bright waves of another orgasm. He felt something warm splash over his belly, while the spasming grip around his member drained his loins dry. Still, he was full.

Kaneki had been parched for so long, desiccating into a hopeless desert of insecurities and guilt. But now vitality was returning to him. His thirst was quenched in their embrace, by the seed that was glazing him - _filling_ him in shuddering streams.

He was whole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's more [insert 2 am yawn here]  
> i split the final chapter into 2 cause it was waaay too long. these 3 aren’t done screwing yet.  
> love you guys, hope you get smutty dreams ^^


	9. ‘A new tomorrow, today.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The dirtier, the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coupons anybody? ccg hunks? obscure gintama references? begging ren? dp? 
> 
> beta’d by penguins_shake_it, to whom i am eternally grateful ♥

 “Why were you late anyway, Renji-kun?”

“Itori.”

“Hmm?” Uta popped another eyeball into his mouth, without lifting his cheek from Ken’s chest. “I thought she wasn’t talking to you anymore after the _incident._ ”

“She isn’t. I just hauled stuff around at her bar,” replied the other ghoul in between bites of unidentifiable meat.

Snuggled between them, head on Renji’s shoulder, Kaneki was quietly eating his own snack. He was still a little squeamish (and it tasted funny), but hunger was stronger - and the two had assured him it was guilt-free. Never mind the details, he was better off not knowing those.

Uta chewed thoughtfully. “You know she’s just taking advantage of your old-fashioned chivalry, ne? You’re falling for her act every time.”

“Don’t ruin my mood.”

“So what did you gain for the experience?” The mask maker went on unperturbed. “Sweat, a pair of dirty panties and the promise of sorely outdated gossip sometime in the distant future?”

“Shampoo coupons, actually. _Fifty_ percent off,” boasted Renji and mangled some foreign brand name. “She promised they’re perfect for me.”

“Ah, Raven-chan…”

“You’re calling me _that_ again.”

Kaneki chuckled. “Uhm…aren’t they selling ladies’ underwear?”

“Yep. But how would you know about that, Ken-tan?”

“My aunt used to have some catalogues.”

Yomo slapped himself. “Fuck my life.”

“Your positive outlook is an inspiration to us all,” Uta praised him. “Tell us, bunny, were you jerking off under covers to pictures of pretty girls in lingerie?”

“N-no! I wasn’t supposed to touch aunt’s things…and I was never that curious, so...” Kaneki could still blush, despite everything they’d done that night.

“Aww, you’re too innocent for your own good.” Uta kissed him, fingers tracing idle patterns across the youth’s belly. He offered him the last eye, which Ken finally accepted. It wasn’t so bad, just sort of chewy. “But you, Renji-kun…you’re hopeless. At least this time you didn’t have to bang her for fake info.”

Yomo reached over Ken to pinch Uta’s ass. “I wonder _who_ exactly she learnt that trick from.”

“Me, too. She’s a cunning one,” mused the mask maker. “Look on the bright side, though. Your coupons can help us get better in touch with our feminine sides. I’ve always wanted some garters. And if I had my very own lacy panties, you wouldn’t have to go through all the trouble of stealing other people’s, to sniff in back alleys.”

“I’ve been framed, jackass,” groaned Renji, exasperated.

“So he said when we stumbled across him, Ken-tan. Gaping at the flimsy pair, blushing like a maiden and sporting a six-feet boner…Itori-san had every right to be furious. I suppose the coupons are payback.”

“What boner? I was just shocked because some moron planted the thing in my pocket - hey, stop giggling.” He nudged Ken.

“Whoever did it must be very devious. I’m quite concerned about my safety with such a pervert roaming the streets,” drawled Uta. “Silky red thongs shouldn’t be underestimated.”

Kaneki was choking with laughter.

“Yeah, no one’s safe with _you_ around,” countered Renji.

“Careful now who you’re pointing at, _Raven-chan._ You’re hard again at the mere mention of unwashed underwear - and that speaks for itself.”

“They were clean, dammit! Enough with it already. How can I not react when Ken’s rubbing his ass against me?”

Indeed, the half-ghoul had been doing exactly that. Involuntarily, of course, while laughing said ass off. “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly. The older male massaged his buttocks, gray eyes alight with a predatory look.

The conversation would’ve ended like that, but Uta wasn’t about to give up taunting - he’d turned it into an art. “So you _did_ sniff them. It’s good to know, though, that you aren’t too old to get it up again. Honestly I was a little worried that our bunny managed to drain you completely.”

That did it.

Ken couldn’t track their moves. One moment they were all cuddling, the other…

“Why don’t you let _uncle_ Renji teach your smart ass another lesson?” Standing at the foot of the bed, the silvery-haired was holding Uta by the thigh with one hand while cupping his bottom with the other. He kissed up his throat, all the way to his pierced lips. Tattooed legs hooked around his waist, arms looped around his neck. Rigid cocks slid wetly against each other, long fingers twisted expertly into the mask maker’s rear. “Am I stiff enough for you? Big enough?”

The hoarse whispers had Kaneki quivering among the pillows, eyes glued to the pair.

Uta chuckled. “Hmm…can’t tell yet. Need more _solid_ proof.”

“Lucky you, Ken’s made it a lot easier.” Renji offered the youth a feral grin which almost stopped his heart.

“Tentacles will-” The mask maker’s words turned into a surprised cry when the other decided to thrust upwards into him.

“Huh? What’s the matter? Out of…cheeky comments?” Rekindled, Yomo’s kakugan shone through the strands plastered to his face.

“Mm…I’m trying you out… _uncle Raven._ ” Uta bit his neck teasingly, feet crossing behind Renji as he gripped him tighter. He knotted his fingers through pale locks, tucked a few behind his lover’s ears to reveal his focused expression.

“Ken, get your ass here.”

He would’ve. Kaneki’s member was stirring back to life, the soreness had already faded…but the tiredness hadn’t. “I’m fine with watching for now.” _More than fine._ He was entranced by their uninhibited choreography, perfected through hundreds of passionate sessions. The tattooed rear swung artfully on Renji’s pierced shaft, tip to base and base to tip.

“Bunny gets to see…ah…our live performance.”

“And you get…my juicy cock up your ass. Like it?”

“It’s ok, I guess,” Uta feigned disinterest. “For an old-” The aggressive kiss that cut him off was accompanied by a full-palmed smack delivered to his bottom.

“We’re the same age, idiot.”

“Raven-chan…you suck… _nngh_ …at roleplay. You’ve…no imagination.”

“Screw imagination. I’ve got _this._ ” Renji snapped his hips to prove his point.

“Oh, that…can’t make up…for everything.”

“Shut the fuck up and take it like a man!” Bruises flowered and withered under the tall ghoul’s fingertips. He lifted his partner as if he weighed nothing, then yanked him down onto his length, root deep.

“But I’m _not_ a man…as we’ve already…established. Should I jog your foggy memory, _Old Schlong Silver_?” This time it was Uta who devoured his plump lips. A loud slap followed, accompanied by his own drawn out groan.

Ken swallowed hard, his own member craving attention once again.

Renji’s usual scowl was back in place. “ _What_ did you call me?”

_“_ Hot pants?” Another slap, another groan. “Snuggle-bear? Sweet lips?” Another set, more vulgar sounds. “Mmm, keep doing that, twinkle… _f-fuck!_ …toes.” The mask maker pressed their foreheads together, his ebony nails leaving angry stripes across Yomo’s back.

The silvery-haired halted, shaking with quiet laughter. “Twinkle fuck toes?”

Uta used this momentary distraction to rock forth, causing Renji to lose his balance and slide out of him. They landed on the bed somehow, rolled over…fell off.

Sort of. Their legs were still on the mattress, if barely. Baffled, Ken scooted closer. Yomo’s shoulders rested on the floor, supporting the rest of his body. Palms planted on each side of the larger ghoul’s face, Uta rolled his hips slowly to grind their cocks together. Ken imagined this upside-down position wasn’t much more uncomfortable than the upright one, but the two were too absorbed in their kissing and groping to care.

“Twinkle.Fuck.Toes,” declared the mask maker when they pulled apart for breath. He retreated gracefully, kneeling on the edge of the bed. Tendrils re-emerged to pry Renji open and secure his legs up in the air obscenely wide. “You’re quite _loose_.” Black-tipped fingers dipped into the other’s small opening. “I think you forgot to mention the part with a long-necked bottle and you leaning obediently over the bar.”

The silvery-haired snorted. “Don’t recognize your own work?” The vines had done a good job, apparently. He glanced up at Kaneki, cheeks and neck darkened from all that blood rushing down to them. “Wake me up when he’s done goofing around.”

It’d probably be a long nap, but the half-ghoul nodded solemnly.

“Tired already, uncle Ren-Ren?” Uta rubbed his underside studs over Yomo’s entrance. “Can’t have you falling asleep.”

“Are you going to fuck me before-” The tall ghoul gasped as the other plunged in.

Uta smirked, hips working smoothly. He slid one foot down to the floor to get a better angle. “That’s right…show bunny your true face. Serious, quiet Raven who secretly loves to have his feathers rumpled and can’t live a single day without my cock.”

“N-not my…fault your sluttiness…uh…rubbed off on me.”

The mask maker snickered. “Oh, yes, I’m absolutely contagious and you’re beyond saving. Ken-tan’s in great danger, too.”

Kaneki bit his tongue, tempted to confirm that he’d also been irrevocably contaminated. _I hope so. I wish there’s no cure for all these feelings_. Watching the two of them was almost as good as participating. They may often exchange barbs, but their lingering gazes and playful smiles told a different story - and so did the abstract motifs on Uta’s skin, fully animated now by the underlying dance of muscles.

The scene had a surreal air to it. Pearl-gray strands feathered over shadowy floorboards. Pitch-black locks swayed like an asymmetrical curtain over cheeks dusted with pleasure. Lips parted for shaky exhales, inked fingers latched on to tendril-ridden thighs. Delight softened their features and clouded their eyes, so that the suggestive looks Ken kept receiving became even more haunting.

Renji jerked with a groan, banging his head against the floor.

“Bullseye, hmm?” Uta’s smile was mischievous as he increased the speed.

The other ghoul panted, pumping himself in tune with the wicked thrusts that shook his body. Ken couldn’t help but mimic him, drinking in his every gasp and twitch. Blue-tinged vines hugged Yomo’s sac, fiddled with his piercing; tightened visibly around the base of his cock.

“Can I tempt you with these?” Uta brandished a knot of vines and Kaneki nodded, whimpering when they coiled around his shaft. A few wriggled into him, their heady tingle already familiar. The mask maker slowed down and leaned to the side to seal his lips over the youth’s.

“Hey, don’t slack off!” Renji nudged the dark-haired with a suspended leg.

The kiss ended too quickly. “You mean…like this?” Kakugan widened in mock innocence, Uta stood almost still. Every so often he flexed his hips with excruciating gentleness.

Yomo’s attempt to drag him down failed when a few tendrils pinned his arms to the floor above his head (and others whipped his defenseless rear). Glaring, he bucked - or tried to, because the awkward position didn’t exactly allow it. “Move!”

“I don’t know…kind of like it slower. Can’t put too much strain on you.” Uta bent to nibble and suck on the tall ghoul’s toes.

“Do I need to beg?”

“It’ll help. Feedback’s very important, Renji-kun. Otherwise how am I supposed to know you’re really enjoying yourself?”

“You can shove your damn feedback up your ass.”

“I prefer a dick to an abstract concept, but can’t be too choosy.”

“Bitch - move,” repeated Yomo.

“You’re not even trying to be nice.”

“Harder…do me harder!”

Uta remained still like a sphinx, a small smile curling his lips. _How’s he able to do that?_   Ken wondered.

“Come on, you already know I like it,” grumbled Renji, unable to restart their rhythm despite squirming.

_Is it healthy to get so worked up, even for a ghoul?_

“Yes, but do you _need_ it? Don’t worry, bunny, he’s survived a lot worse - or should I say _better_?” Uta’s sudden jab had the other ghoul writhing and calling him every existing and made up name. “Always so stubborn, our Raven.”

“I’ll- _ngh_!”

“Oh?”

Pride lost to frustration and Renji finally exhaled, “I need it…fuck me. Fuck me with all you’ve got!”

“Music to our ears.” The vines didn’t relax their hold, nor did they stop their occasional lashing, but at least the mask maker was _moving_ again; alternating between languid pokes and harsh thrusts, until his partner was gulping for breath, black and red eyes completely hazy.

“ _Holy fuck_ , Uta…”

“Close, hmm?” The inked ghoul palmed Renji’s shaft. He lifted it up cautiously and let it slap back against its owner’s belly with a wet _smack._ The other cursed, but couldn’t do much about it, tangled up in the thin kagune strands as he was. “So soon. Should I let you cream all over your face?”

“D-don’t care…just…”

“Just…?”

“Fuckin’… _please_.”

“The dirtier, the better. What do you say, Ken-tan? Have him beg some more? Watch uncle Ren-Ren…make a mess on himself right now?”

Kaneki had trouble thinking straight with the kagune strands pleasuring him and everything else going on. He glanced at the silvery-haired - unguarded, impossibly submissive, clearly at his limit. The Renji-tamer had been doing an exceptional job.

_But what happens if we push him further?_

An intriguing thought, but the youth didn’t have it in him to deny Yomo pleasure any longer. So he said, “Now.”

“Our bunny’s so kind and naughty.” Uta planted another kiss on his lips. “Be grateful, Raven.”

His partner could only choke out, “Ken…ah…a hand here.”

Kaneki’s palm replaced the tendrils on Renji’s groin. He stroked the older male as best as he could, a little awed to be entrusted with this mission. Vivid memories flashed through his mind and his ass twinged, squeezed the vines inside. They were getting him close, quite satisfying in their own right. He’d learnt, though, that nothing compared to acock. He longed for the engorged, steel-hard organ he was tugging at - he longed for both ghouls, again. It was still a mystery how each of them was able to fit so well in him, bring him to such heights…

“Ngh! Faster…” Yomo met Ken’s eyes. His heart-melting smile became a smug grin when he locked gazes with Uta.

The mask maker’s lips curled deviously. Relentless, shiny with sweat, he fucked the other ghoul at the requested speed. “Come for us… _Renji._ ”

Raven’s eyes drifted shut. He tensed all over, seized by bliss, pulsing in Kaneki’s fist. As expected, warm, fragrant drops spattered his own chin and cheeks.

An instant later, Uta groaned and threw his head back as he came inside Renji. The vibration of his kagune soared briefly, before settling down to a soothing buzz. He didn’t pull out, choosing instead to glide back and forth at a lazy pace. “I’m…I’m not done with you two yet.”

The silvery-haired huffed, amused. “Good. I was…hoping you’re…up for more.”

Ken took a moment to admire them. He ran his clean fingers over Uta’s chest, caressing the dark sun, then crouched down next to Renji - somebody needed to kiss his face clean. Lips and tongues greeted each other enthusiastically, and the older male’s newly freed fingers twined sluggishly through milky strands.

The flavor of toasted almonds and ginger exploded like fireworks in Kaneki’s mouth. A treat for his perverted taste buds, much like the prickle of Yomo’s goatee. If only there were more droplets…

“Don’t keep it all to yourself, bunny.”

 Ken returned to the edge of the bed to share the precious fluid. Uta hummed, sucking on his tongue and caressing his hair. “I think I have a…kink for fair hair,” he confessed.

“You’re a walking collection of kinks,” remarked Renji.

The mask maker inclined his head modestly, accepting the compliment with all the dignity he could muster while fucking him. “Which reminds me. Have you two noticed…that Dove tripping over his own feet…through your ward?”

“ _What?_ ”

“You know, that hunk…”

Renji stared up at him, dumbfounded.

“Uhm…you don’t mean…” Ken tried to clarify, struck by the bizarre topic.

“Yep, that guy. Hunched. Shaggy white hair. One huge eye, the other squinting. Mado, Madao...”

“Eeeh?”

“Uta, cut it out.”

The tattooed ghoul ignored them. “He’s quite harmless…and…ahh! Your grip’s something else, Raven. Come on, don’t be mean. He’s got-”

Yomo had enough.

He reversed their roles in a flash, grabbing his talkative lover and tossing him face-down on the mattress.

Uta landed on all fours, arching his back like a huge feline and fondling himself. His loud moans easily put any siren to shame. “Oh, ooh, you know exactly how I like it…oh wow, you so good, ah!”

“I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Indeed. Ken succumbed to another fit of laughter. He was very happy to see the seductive curves of Uta’s rear flaunted like that, but the acting was absolutely ridiculous.

“Oooh! That’s the stuff, baby. Oh, oh!”

“You could just ask for it like a normal person…save yourself the trouble,” mumbled Yomo, captivated by that immoral wiggling despite his disapproving frown. He was absently jerking his own shaft, still hard thanks to the ever miraculous ghoul stamina.

The artist ogled Renji over his shoulder. “That look of yours is worth any effort.” He licked his lips slowly.

“You’ve got a few screws loose.”

“I’ve got a jarful of them,” bragged Uta, adding a few more tendrils inside Ken. The youth whined and started touching himself again. “Won’t uncle Ren-Ren screw them back in place?”

The silvery-haired let out a long-suffering sigh. “What the slut wants…the slut _gets_.” He held the inked rear still and slammed into its overly tight opening.

“Mmh!”

“ _Yeah_ …spread yourself open for me. Take me in all the way!”

Uta did so, snapping his hips back spectacularly so they could continue with a vengeance from where they’d left off. “ _Hah_ …fuck me! Love it when you’re…in charge, Raven.”

Renji grunted. He twisted his lover’s ebony locks, leaning in to bite the crook of his neck harshly. Bright drops pooled on the milky skin. He licked them away quickly, then turned the other’s head to mash their mouths together.

_“Gh- fuck!_ The bed…you’ll break it again,” gasped Uta when the tall ghoul released him, cheek pressed flush against the sheets once more. His swollen member bobbed between his legs, bottom rising to receive every slick inch; a silent plea for more, instantly fulfilled.

“Don’t…fucking…care.” Each word was accompanied by a sharp slap and an ever sharper thrust. The wooden frame was shuddering and squeaking alarmingly, in tune with the debauchery taking place on the mattress.

It struck Ken how gentle they’d been with him earlier. To his disappointment, the vines pulled away from him - which was probably for the best, considering their chaotic lashing about.

“Ken-tan, I-” Uta’s apology ended in a _real_ moan, spontaneous and breathy. He tore at the sheets, because Renji had just decided to finger his other opening with what looked like three digits at a time…and use the kagune vines as reins again. “Uh…did you know that…ah…Madao-chi’s got a fetish for quinques?”

“Tsk. Still talking? I’m being much too tender.”

“…alone and cold at night, with…ngh…only his…his toys to keep him company-”

“Why do you always…bring up the weirdest shit…when we fuck?”

“But he’s quite…the catch. We sh-should…show him… _aah_!”

Yomo yanked the veiny tendrils harder. “Shut. Up.”

“…have him over sometime.”

Ken choked. Renji halted mid-thrust, horrified, “Oh for fuck’s sake, you trying to get me soft? He’s a half-dead creep who smells like rot and toilet cleaners.”

“Is that why…you’ve got a picture of him…on your phone? Didn’t know you were into-nngh!” Uta was shoved towards Kaneki, face pressed into the youth’s crotch.

“Ken, do us both a favor and shut him up.”

Before the unsuspecting half-ghoul could process that, throat walls were already enclosing his member. He shuddered, the rippling waves caused by the mask maker’s chuckles and groans reaching all the way down to his toes.

Yomo leered at them as he rammed into the dark-haired. “You have to admit…he looks best with a cock in his mouth.”

True. Uta was even more stunning with a mouthful of dick. Ken cupped his face, keeping the black strands out of the way while his shaft sank past those pierced lips. He whined softly and bucked over and over, encouraged by his slurps and Renji’s dirty words. Soon his vision blurred and euphoria threatened to take over once again.

However, the inked ghoul pulled off just in time, looking up dreamily into his eyes. “Bunny…I want this in me again.”

Kaneki’s breath caught.

Raven laughed wildly. “Your rinkaku wasn’t enough for this hungry bitch…let’s stuff him together.” He pulled Uta down with him on the sheets, spooning him. The mask maker raised his knees to his chest and regarded the youth expectantly.

Ken had no clue how it was supposed to work, but the two clearly knew what they were doing. Limbs and vines enfolded him greedily when he settled between those lean thighs.

Yomo paused, allowing Uta to guide the youth into the available slot. Kaneki pressed in slowly, astonished by the increased tightness and the way he was being sucked deeper. “Ooh…I can feel you, Renji.” A thin wall of slippery flesh was all that stood between their cocks. He forced himself to be still, despite the sudden itch to pump his hips - not for the selfish reason of getting more pleasure, just to…make more room.

“Mhm,” murmured the silvery-haired. He winced when Uta clenched around them deliberately, with a small chuckle.

A studded tongue curled around Ken’s, tickled the roof of his mouth and generally did as it pleased, until a third one joined in.

An arm hooked around Uta’s chest, the other running freely over their joint bodies, Renji pulled back to nuzzle the inked neck. “Full enough now, twinkle fuck toes?”

“Kind of… _crowded_ in here. But by all means…go on.” The dark-haired rolled his hips boldly, hugging Kaneki closer still and rubbing his member against the youth’s stomach.

They set a fast, fluid tempo - Renji in, Ken out; Renji out, Ken in…Uta twisting back and forth between them, panting and making lewd noises of pleasure. It was a new kind of connection that reached beyond their physical boundaries and any possessive notions.

Kaneki’s head swam, but he tried to keep up with his… _lovers? Yes, we’re lovers!_ He caressed their muscular forms, constantly reminding himself that this was real and he had to breathe. It was too easy to forget. He felt every prod of Raven’s shaft, the constant pressure of moist tissue; the flutter of their hearts; the sloppy glide of their tongues against each other…even the fleeting touch of tendrils, before they were fully retracted.

“We’re so good…you can’t control them anymore, huh?” snickered Renji, leaning in to suck a temporary hickey on Uta’s jaw.

“Just…not safe.” Low and hoarse, the mask maker’s voice shook.

“Oh yeah?” The tall ghoul suddenly jammed his whole length in, although Ken hadn’t retreated yet.

The dark-haired hissed, squeezing them like a vise. “ _Again._ ”

The quiet demand, the mix of stimuli…Kaneki nearly came. Yomo, too, by the way he froze and swore under his breath.

That didn’t stop either of them from obliging Uta.

A few dual thrusts later, Renji sat back on the sheets, hoisting the other two up with him in the process - the mask maker impaled on his lap, back pressed to his chest, the youth kneeling before him. “Come on, Ken, let’s make him fall apart.”

“You’re welcome to try.” Tattooed arms hooked around their necks, legs opened wide in lecherous invitation.

Kaneki couldn’t hold Uta’s sultry gaze for long. He closed his eyes and invaded his mouth, but could still feel it burn on his eyelids. Trust the eccentric artist to keep his eyes open during these moments.

Renji bucked upwards and the youth dived past those meaty folds, their balls slapping as they filled the other vigorously, in turns or both at once when impatience got the better of them.

Ken pulled back a little to watch their members sink into the hot goodness of the mask maker’s body. A shiver ran through him. If it was this amazing for him, then for the receiver it must be…

_Still not enough._

Uta dug his heels into the mattress to bounce on them like mad. Black nails scored Kaneki’s ass cheeks. “Harder, bunny! Aah…fuck me harder, both! Spank me.”

“Aren’t you filthy…” Renji thrust faster and slapped the other ghoul’s rear thoroughly.

“Mmm…that’s it. I live for…”

_Irresistible_. The youth dropped whatever restraints he had left, clinging to the mask maker’s hip bones.

Uta appreciated their efforts. He was even wilder than before, moaning and biting Ken’s neck roughly. The half-ghoul was shocked by how much he _enjoyed_ it, imminent release winding low in his belly.

“Watch it.” Renji twisted one of Uta’s nipples and thumbed his cock studs in warning.

“Ngh!” The dark-haired pulled back. “S-sorry.”

“But I like it,” whined Kaneki.

“Then let’s…f-find out… _there_ , bunny!…how much - _ooh fuck_!”

“So it takes…two dicks to get you tongue-tied,” panted Yomo.

“Not just… _mm_ …any-”

True. The inked ghoul wasn’t making much sense anymore, high-pitched moans tumbling from his open mouth. Ken’s hand followed Renji’s and together they stroked Uta’s shaft, massaged his balls.

“Say our names.” Raven pulled at those dark locks, exposing the letter-marked neck to the merciless assault of his teeth. “Fucking say ‘em!”

“Re…Renjii. Kennn…” rasped Uta brokenly, eyelashes damp and pupils massive. “Gimme…gimme your last drops.” He surrendered to rapture with a cry, convulsing around them. A spray of sticky beads splashed across Kaneki’s belly, and he buried his face into the other’s tattooed chest.

The world went black.

The world went white.

The world went a rainbow sea of blinking dots as he and Renji spent themselves deep within Uta.

————

They toppled in a tangled mess which barely fit on the bed, too tired to clean themselves or change the ruined sheets.

Ferocious lust finally subdued, Ken was pleasantly drowsy, a smile lingering on his lips. The mask maker had planned this well, because the youth was free the next day (later on, technically). They could play again; he hoped so. It had been worth it, surviving this long to meet them.

He fell asleep in their arms, Uta’s soft breath on his hair and Renji’s heartbeat pulsing under his cheek.

 

 

^^

 

Six months later

 

“Renji! Uta!” Ken’s boots squeaked across the chessboard expanse, interrupting the unusual silence. The silvery-haired was probably out on some errand. But the other…The youth couldn’t guess what he was up to.

He might be upstairs, trying to recover what was left of the ancient fridge Yomo had insisted on “fixing” the other day. He might be simply taking a nap, because he was that careless; or lurking somewhere, ready to play another trick on Kaneki (which still worked surprisingly often); sketching their most recent bedroom acrobatics instead of working on a mask was also a possibility. The half-ghoul hurried towards the screen in the back.

A jet-black square, just like Uta’s new garter belt. _And the lines on his body we like to trace with our fingertips, tongues and…_

A pale square. _Just like the rivulets of come streaming down Renji’s thighs last night._ Another-

Nobody at the _worktable_ , although Ken could easily remember the wicked and exciting way its edge would dig into his naked back. How well the honey-colored wood emphasized the mask maker’s appeal when spread on top-

_Not thinking about that again._

It was too early to be getting so enthusiastic _._ Scolding himself, the youth searched for a safer target. Like those scattered stools…where he and Uta had ridden each other senseless, assisted by Yomo. On each and everyone of them.

_Not good._

Then what about that innocent patch of floor over there? The one dangerously close to the glass case, where the youth and Raven had tackled their lover and had their wicked way with him. Repeatedly. Renji was right, the scent of sex didn’t linger…much. They still had a way to go until this “respectable shop” smelled like a brothel.

Ken winced. He couldn’t wander through the studio anymore without blushing and getting ridiculously hard, erotic memories never far from his mind these days. It was embarrassing, but nowhere near as mortifying as his failure to convince Hide (to Touka and Nishiki’s snickers in the background) that he didn’t have a secret girlfriend, because…well…

Not to mention the blond measuring Uta and Renji up, clapping them on the back and asking them in earnest to take good care of his best friend.

The youth headed for the concealed staircase, intending to go up and finish his latest painting. It should be less distracting without his nude _models_.

Unlike a few months ago, the rows of masks seemed to be smiling, helping him clear his head - the sight of his crooked handiwork was always sobering. He squinted at the thing, which stood out like a sore thumb among the surrounding masterpieces. Sure, it looked like a wrinkled potato, and even Uta’s “failures” were much better, but it was almost passable compared to his first attempts. Ken had wanted to scrap it, but the inked ghoul had been so proud of his “naughty little assprentice”, he’d hung the piece on display.

Kaneki was (slightly) better at drawing obscene portraits than stitching, although he was improving in many ways. He was a lot stronger and faster now, thanks to all that sparring with Renji and Touka. However, his favorite sessions remained the private ones, even if sometimes wondered what his lovers were training him for. Flexibility? Lewd kagune usage? Spelling the tiny letters on a certain shaft?

It didn’t matter.

He was too happy and busy to complain, filled up on both ends in some strange position. He stopped and closed his eyes. Felt, _knew._ Smiled right before the lithe pair of arms wound themselves around his waist and a firm chest fit against his back. Familiar hands brushed over his recent navel piercing ( _someone_ ’s ear loop), hovering above the bulge in his pants. Lips teased his neck and a husky, playful voice murmured the words that made his heart leap every time he heard them.

“Welcome home, Ken-bunny.”

His composure slipped for good. “I-I’m back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wipes brow dramatically] and then they bang some more ~~on top of pet-mado’s cage~~. the end…for now?  
>  ~~i might write some drabbles with these three sometime. you know by now how slow i am, tho~~
> 
> EDIT: drabbles here --> [**Those Three**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5352176)
> 
>  
> 
> (btw does anyone else think that renji’s raven mask kinda looks like a huge dick with balls and all?)
> 
> thanks for bearing with me and being absolute daahlings! ♥♥♥


End file.
